Grim Tales of Mandy Reaver
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU Inspired by Bleedman's "Grim Tales" webcomic Mandy appears to of finally conquered her Dark Future, having been married to Ghost Rider Jack Reaver for Twenty Plus years...but, is even ALTERNATE History doomed to repeat itself? [Discontinued]
1. Precious Memories

Grim Tales copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics

Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver<p>

Chapter 00: Precious Memories

* * *

><p>[Megaville City, 20 Years Ago]<p>

18 Year Old Jack Reaver Is Driving His Motercycle Through The City...Which Mandy Sitting Behind Him.

"Where Are We Going, Jack! Asked Mandy

"Just Wait...It's a Surprise.

They Drove Towards a Large Hilltop...  
>Jack Parked The Bike And Took Mandy's Hand.<p>

"Come Here, There's Something I Want to Show You.

Mandy followed Him.  
>Jack Brought Her Over The Hill...Where The View Of The Entire Cityscape Was Seen.<p>

Mandy Marveled At the Sight.

"Oh, Jack...It's Wonderful.  
>The City Always Is So Beautiful At Night.<p>

Mandy Watched At Thousands Of Lights Flickered In The Distance.

"This Is Amazing, Jack...

Jack Smiled At His Girlfriend As She Stared Into The Vast Cityscape.  
>While She Was Distracted, Jack Reached Into His Pocket And Took Out a Small Box.<p>

"mandy...

Mandy Looked At Jack.

"Yes?

"We've Been Together For a Long Time, Haven't We?

Mandy Nodded.

"Yes...Ten Years I Think.

"And Our Relationship's Been Quite a Ride, hasn't It?

Mandy Sighed.

"Yeah, I Guess So.  
>There Were Times Where Things Were a Bit Scary...<br>But, Then I Remember You Were Always There For Me, So I Was Less Afraid.

"And?

"And, I Wouldn't Trade Any Of It...Not Even The World.

"Is That So?

Mandy Nodded.

"Jack, Before I Met You...I Was a Troubled Person.  
>I Hated The World And Mankind In General...And I Didn't Know Why.<p>

Mandy Sighed As She Thought Back.

"I guess...I Was Scared.  
>I Thought The Only Way to Survive Was To Be Stronger...<br>But, You taught Me So Much These Past Years...That Strength Isn't Always Important.

Mandy Then Shivered.

"And When I Discovered That "Future"...Where We never Met.  
>Where I Became Completly Evil And Ruled a Destroyed World...It Terrified Me.<br>I Finally Realised How Much You Meant To Me...You Saved Mw From Myself, And For That I Am Grateful.

Jack Smiled.

"So...You've Never Regreted Having Me In Your Life.  
>Even though I'm...Cursed.<p>

Mandy Looked At Jack And Smiled.

"Jack, I Don't Care That Your The Ghost Rider...If Anything, It's Your Best Quality.  
>You Actually Make Me Feel Safer...Knowing You'll Always Be They're To Protect Me.<p>

"Good...because I Need To Ask You Something.

"What?

"Close Your Eyes First.

Mandy Looked At Her Boyfriend.

"Fine...

Mandy Closed Her Eyes.  
>After a Few Minutes, Jack Spoke Again.<p>

"Okay...Open Them.

Mandy opened Her Eyes...And Nearly Lost Her Breath At What She Saw.

Jack Was Standing On One Knee, Holding An Open Box Containing a Diamond Ring.

"oh my...jack. Stuttered Mandy With Tears In Her Eyes.

"Mandy...Will You Marry Me?

Mandy Was Speechless.

"Jack, I-

"Mandy, Over The Years You've Made Me Very Happy.  
>Since The Day I Lost My Sister, I Didn't Think My Pain Would Ever Go Away...But, You Made It Go Away.<br>It's Like Your My Angel...Who Saved Me From The Inner Demons That Have Tormented Me.  
>I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You, Mandy...That Is...If You'll Have Me.<p>

Tears Welled Up In Her Eyes.

"Jack...You Do Realise Things Will be Different.  
>If We Do This, Our Family Won't Be Normal...<p>

"I Don't Expect Us To be Normal...Just Unique.

Mandy Sighed.

"Well...What Else Can I Say?

Mandy Took the Ring And Kissed Jack.

"yes...Yes, I Will Marry You, Jack Reaver.

Mandy Put The Ring On her Finger And Kissed Him Again.

[Several Months Later]

Several People Have Gather At The Megaville Church...  
>Jack Reaver Is In a Black Tux And Is Quite Nervous.<p>

Soon, The Music Plays And Mandy Walks Down The Asle...  
>She Is Dressed In a Pearl WHite Dress, WIth a Vail Over Her Face.<p>

She Faces Jack, WHo Is Still Nervious.

Mandy Smiles.

"calm down...everything will be fine.

"i sure hope so...

The Priest Soon Spoke.

"Dearly Beloved, We Are Gathered Here Today, In The Sight Of God, To Bring These Two Together In Holy Matromony.  
>If Anyone Feels Thise Coupe SHould Not Be Wed, Let Them Speak Now...Or Forever Hold They're Peace.<p>

As If On Cue, a Motercycle Crashes Into The Church.  
>It Is Tony Kaliber...AKA Vengeance, The EVil Ghost Rider And Enemy Of Jack Reaver.<p>

"Yeah, I have Something To Say... Said The Demonic Biker

"I Say, Jackie Can't Marry Her...Cause You can't Marry a DEAD PERSON!

Jack Growled At Tony.

"I'M NOT DEAD!

"you WILL Be...

Jack Turned Into The ghost Rider.

"This is MY WEDDING...Get Out.

"Make Me...

Jack Is About To Attack, But Mandy Stops Him.

"this is MY WEDDING DAY!  
>And, Your Ruining It!<p>

"Oooh, ANd What Are You Going To Do About It!

Mandy Takes Out a Magic Scythe.

"This...

She Blasts Vengeance's Bike With a Mystic Charge, Destroying It.  
>The Explosion Knocks Vengeance Into a Wall And Forces Him back Into human form.<p>

The Police Soon Arrest Him.

Mandy Huffs As Jack returns To normal.  
>They face The Priest, Who Is Stunned.<p>

"Continue...

"Uhhhh...Which Part Was I At?

"The Part About "Forever Holding Peace"...

"Oh, Yes...Of Course.

the Priest Reads.

"...If Anyone Fee-

"We've Been through That Part, Could You Skip Ahead?

"Oh, Right...

The Priest Clears Is Throat.

"Jack Reaver...Do You Take Mandy To be Your Lawfully Wedded Wife?  
>To have Her As Long As You Both Shall Live, For Richer or Poorer, In Sickness or In Health...<br>Forsaking All Others, Until Death Do You Part?

Jack Smiles.

"I Swear I Will...

"And Do You, Mandy...Take Jack reaver to be Your Husband?

"Forever And Ever...

"Now, The Rings...

Jack And Mandy Take Out Gold Rings.  
>They Place Them On Each Other's Fingers.<p>

"With This Ring...I Swear I Will Always Protect You. Said Jack

"And With This ring, I Swear I Shall Always Stand By Your Side...No Matter What.

The Priest Spoke Again.

"With The Power Vested In Me...I Now Pronounce You: HUSBAND And WIFE.

The Priest Looked To jack.

"You May Now Kiss The Bride.

Jack And Mandy Lean Forward And Passionetly Kiss Each Other.  
>The Crowd Cheered, For Jack Reaver And Mandy (Now Mandy Reaver) Were AT Last Married.<p>

Some Time Later, The Happy Couple Ran Out The Church And Jack Picked Up Mandy And Carried Her To his Bike.  
>Mandy Threw Her Flowers, Which Gaz Caught...Followed By a Smile.<p>

Jack Revved Up His Bike And Drove Off.

[a few Months Later]

a Young Adult Jack Walked Into His House, Where Mandy Was Waiting For Him...Sitting On a chair.

"Hey, Mandy...

Mandy Smiled.

"Jack...Honey.  
>There's Something I Need to talk To You About.<p>

Jack Eyed Her.

"What Is It?

"You...Remember How I've Been Sick Lately?

"Yeah...What About It?

Mandy Sighed Sharply.

"Well, I've Been To See The Doctor...And...

"What?

Mandy Had Tears In Her Eyes.  
>But, Not Tears Of Sadness...Tears Of Joy.<p>

"Jack...Honey...I'm Pregnant.

Jack Was Stunned.

"Y-Your WHAT?

"I'm Going To Have a Baby...

Jack Recovered From His Shock And Hugged His Wife.

"Mandy...This Is Wonderful!

"Yes...It Is.

Jack Laid His Hand On Mandy's Waist...Which he Already felt Was Expanded a Little.

"this is wonderful...

[a few Months Later]

Mandy Walked Into the Kitchen And Swung Open The Frige Door.  
>Her Waist Was The Size Of a Softball And Was VERY CLOSE To Her Due Date...<p>

For Now, Mandy Only Wanted Food...She Didn't Care What Kind.

Mandy Started Making a Sandwich With Every Known Topping...  
>The Main Ingredients Were Pickles, Mayo, Catsup And Anything Else She Could Find.<p>

As She Ate Her "Sandwich"...She Suddenly Felt a Sharp Pain Rush Through Her Body.  
>After a few Minutes, It Happened Again...She Imeedietly Clutched Her Stomach In Pain.<p>

"oh no...

More Pain Surged Through Her Body.

"jack...JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Jack Rushed In To See Mandy On the Floor.

"OH MY GOSH!  
>Mandy, What's Wrong!<p>

"It's, It's the Baby...i think it's coming.

"What?

"it's time, jack...it's time.

Jack Immedietly Ran To The Nearest Phone And Dialed for The Hospital.

[Later, At Megaville Medical]

Jack Was Pacing Around In the Waiting Room...He Was Plenty Nervous.  
>The Sounds Of His Wife's Wailings Didn't Help Him, Either.<p>

Just Then, a Doctor Came Out.

"You Jack Reaver?

"Yes.

"You need To Come In...Mrs. Reaver Is Asking For You.

Jack Followed The Doctor.  
>He Saw Mandy In a Hospital Gown, Laying On a Table WIth Doctors Surrounding Her.<p>

"Mandy...Are You Alright?

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU! Shouted Mandy

"Sorry...

Mandy Gritted Her teeth In Pain.  
>Jack Walked Over To her Side And Took her Hand.<p>

Mandy Looked At Jack, Who Looked At her With Soft Eyes.

"It'll Be Alright, Mandy...I'm here.

Mandy Started To relax.  
>She Then Started Yelling Out In Pain.<p>

After Several Long Hours...a Cries Of An Infant Was Heard.

"It's a Boy... Said a Doctor.

Mandy (Her Hair a Sweaty Mess) Struggled To Sit Up.

"a...a boy?  
>I...I Have a Son...<p>

The Doctor Handed Mandy The Child.  
>The Baby Boy Had Hair Like Jack's, Only It Was Blonde.<p>

Mandy Instantly fell In Love The Infant.  
>After So Many Years Of Living In Fear Of Her Evil Self: Mistress Amanda And The Dark Future That She Created That Haunted Mandy's Every Waking Nightmares...<p>

This Little Child, This Tiny Infant Boy...Made All Those Fears Disappear.  
>Like Everything She Had Strived To Achieve Was All Contained Within This Child.<p>

Truely, Mandy Had Conquered Her Inner Darkness And Greatest fears...With The Birth Of this Little Baby Boy.

"ohhh...he's...he's perfect.

"What Do You Want To Name Him?

Mandy Thought Hard.

"jack...I'll Call Him Jack, Jack Junior.

Jack Smiled At His Wife And His Newborn Son.  
>He Kissed her On The Head And Hugged Her.<p>

About a Year Later, Mandy Gave Birth To Another Child.  
>This One Was a Girl With Ginger Red Hair Like Mandy...She Was Named Malina.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: This is a "Retrospect" at mandy's future IF she were to be married to Jack ReaverGhost Rider  
>instead of Grim (as depicted in Bleedman's "Grim Tales Comic)<p>

please note, that I will purposly have events mimic Bleedman's comic  
>to prove a theory behind Alternate Timelines and whatnot (this is NOT a ripoff)<p>

do enjoy this "Elseworlds/What If..." story.


	2. Just a Normal Day

Grim Tales copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics

Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver<p>

Chapter 01: Just a Normal Day...

* * *

><p>[Megaville, 8:47AM]<p>

RING! RING! RIIIIIIIIIING!

a Blonde Haired Woman Opened Her Eyes With a Low Growl.  
>She Slammed On the Clock And Groaned At She Attempted To Get Up.<p>

The Woman's Name Was Mandy, And She HAD To Get Up Early To get To Work.

And She Wasn't The Only One.

a Man With Long And Red, Flame-Shaped Hair Soone Awoke.  
>It Was Jack reaver, mandy's Husband...Who Also Needed To Wake Up.<p>

Mandy Leaned down And Kissed His Cheek.

"morning, sweetie...

"yeah...morning.

Jack Got Out Of bed And Stretched His Bones Which Cracked.

"I hate Getting Up For Work.

"So Do I...Especially THIS Late.

"Yeah, But You Don't Have To Go For Another Four Hours...I need To Go RIGHT NOW.

Mandy Layed Back Down.

"I Guess...But, My Job IS Stressful.  
>Having To Deal With Teenaged High Schoolers And All.<p>

Jack Chuckled.

"I Have to Deal With Criminals...

"Is They're a Difference?

Jack Eyed His Wife As She Giggled.

"I SUre Do Miss The days When You Were Gloomy And Humorless...

"Yeah, Well...Those day Are Gone, Thank God.  
>I'm Now Pleasent, Kind...And Sarcastic.<p>

Jack Sighed.  
>He Walked Off Into the Bathroom To get Dressed.<p>

Mandy Smiled.  
>She Went To teh table Beside Her Bed And Grabbed Her Glasses.<p>

At Some Point In Her Teens, She Needed To get Glasses...  
>AT First, She Didn't Like It...She Thought It Make Her Look "Nerdy"<br>But, She Eventually Grew Accustomed To It And Didn't really Care.

Mandy Put On Her Glasses And Got Up From Her bed.  
>She Went To The Closet And Put On Her Long, Pink Dress And Her Gold, Sunflower Necklace.<p>

Jack Soon Emerged From the Bathroom.

"Bout Time...I NEED To GO!

Mandy ran In the Bathroom.

Jack Sighed As He Went For The Closten And Put On His Attire...

a Black Leather Jacket (This Time With Sleeves), Blue Jean Pants a Cowboy Hat With Matching Boots...Not To Mention The Keys To His Bike And His Police Badge.

Mandy Soon came Out.

"Oooh...DOn't You Look Handsome. Said Mandy

"Do i get a Kiss, Goodbye?

Mandy Leaned forward.  
>She Wrapped Her Arms Around Jack And Kissed Him Softly.<p>

"come home, safely...

"I Will.

"I Mean It, Jack Reaver...  
>If a Cop Who Isn't You Comes To My House And tells Me Your Dead: I'LL KILL YOU.<p>

Jack Grinned.  
>His Eyes Flashed Ember Red Like Flames.<p>

"many have tried...all have failed.

"i know...

Jack Kissed Mandy On The Cheek, Then Began To Leave.

"Jack...Where's Your Gun?

"It's Locked In My Bike's Glove Compartment, Like Always.

"Good...I Don't Want the children Getting Near It. Said Mandy Sternly

"It Won't, Trust Me...  
>By the Way, Are You Taking a few More Minutes Of rest?<p>

"Naw...Someone Has To Get Everything ready For The Morning.

"Sure...See Ya' At Five.

"Okay, Goodbye.

Jack Left Through The Door.  
>Mandy Soon Heard The Roar Of Jack's Bike As It Left For The Police Station Where He Worked.<p>

She Then Walked Out The door And Made Her Way To The Kitchen.  
>Mandy Began To Prepared Breakfast, Which Took An Hour Or So To Do.<p>

Soon, Dawn Came.

"KIDS!  
>BREAKFAST!<p>

The Sound Of Little Footsteps Came.  
>Two Children Came To The Kitchen...<p>

One Was a Ten Year Old Boy With Blonde Hair Another, Was a Eight Year Old Girl With Ginger Red Hair.

"HEY, MOM!

"Hello, Mother.

Mandy Smiled.

"Junior, Malina...Eat Your Breakfast.  
>I Made Eggs, Pancakes, Some Buttered Toast And Bacon...With Orange Juice<p>

Jack Jr. Stared Eating, As Did Malina.  
>They Soon Finished They're Food And Drink.<p>

"Mom, Can We Watch TV.

"Sure...But remember, The School Bus Comes At Eleven.

The Kids Ran for The Living room And Turned On The TV.  
>They Switched It To The Boomerang Channel, Watching Old Reruns Of "The Flintstones"<p>

After Several Hours, the School Bus Arrived.  
>The Kids Grabbed They're Backpacks And Ran Out.<p>

"BYE, MOM!

Mandy Walked Out.

"GOODBYE, KIDS!  
>HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL!<p>

Mandy Smiled As The bus Drove Off.  
>She Went Back In And Decided To Use The Time She Had To Ready Herself.<p>

She Fixed Her Some Breakfast And Watched The Local News.

"...Today's Top Story, DexLabs Is Still the Number One Laboratory Is the US With Full Goverment Support, It Has Produced Thousands Of Pieces Of Technology That Has Made Megaville a Metropolis Among Other Cities In the Country...  
>Having Achieved The Title Of: "THE BEST CITY IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA"<br>DexLabs Founder, CEO And Head Chairman Shall Give An Introduction On they're Latest Device Later Today...

"In Other News...The PowerRuff Team Saved The Day, Agi-

Mandy Switched Off The TV...It Was Almost Time To Leave She Grabbed Her Purse And Ran Out To Her Car.

She Drove Off To her Job As a School Teacher At Megaville High School...  
>As Mandy Drove To Teh School, Random Thought Went Through her Mind.<p>

She Thought About Her Simple Life...And How Everday Of It Was Considered a VICTORY By Her.  
>Because Today, She Was An Everyday, Average Working Woman With a oving Husband And Sweet Kids.<p>

Instead Of An Evil, All Powerful Dictator...Ruling Over An Apocalyptic World With An Iron Fist.

Yes, In Her Childhood...She Discovered a Future Timeline Where She Took Over the World And Succeeded.  
>She Saw a World That Was Destroyed, Ravaged By death...With Most Of Her Friends dead And Gone...<p>

She Saw Herself As An Adult, An Evil Monster...Devoid Of Any Humanity Who Destroyed Mankind Without a Second Thought And Oppressed Those Who Survived.

For YEARS Mandy Feared She Would Become That Which Haunted Her Nightmares...  
>However, She Found Peace In her Later Years...For She Was Now The Same Age "Mistress Amanda" IsWas.  
>But, She Wasn't An Evil Overlord Of The Earth...She Was Just a High School Teacher.<br>And She Thanked God For Being Who She Is NOW, And NOT What She Might Of Became...If Not For Jack.

Every Day Since Her Marrage To Jack...She Considered a Blessing.  
>She Had Finally Conquered Her Darkness, Her Inner Demons...Her Greatest Fears.<p>

Mandy Wiped Away a tear.

She Loved Her Simpled Life...And Wouldn't Trade ANYTHING For It.

Mandy Soon reached the School And Parked Her Car.  
>She Walked Out And Ran for The School Doors And Into The Halls.<p>

She Soon met With Princible Lancer.

"Ms. Reaver...You Are Three Minutes LATE.

"I'm So Sorry, Mister Lancer, Sir...  
>I Took the Long Way Here, And I-<p>

"No Excuses...Just Get To Class.  
>How Am I Suppose To Convince Kids To Get To School On Time Whenever THERE OWN TEACHERS! CAN'T EVEN GET To SCHOOL ON TIME!<p>

"I Am So Sorry, It Won't Happen Again.

Lancer Eyed Mandy.

"You Always Were Trouble When You Were a Student, Here...  
>How Could I Expect Any Better Now That Your An Employee.<p>

Mandy Walked Off, Not Wanting To Make Her Boss Any Madder Than He Already Was.

"whew!, he's nuts...

Mandy Walked Into The Class Room WHere The Many Teenaged School Kids Were Waiting.

[Meanwhile, At The Megaville Police Department]

Jack Drove His Bike Into The Parking Lot Of The Police Station.  
>He Got Off And Walked Towards The Building, While Several Other Officers Got Out Of His Way.<p>

For Some Reason, the Other Cops Were "Afraid" Of Jack...And For Good reason, too.  
>Jack Was known for Being a "Rough Rider", And Didn't Take Any Crud From Nobody...<p>

He Walked Into The Building And Made His Way To his Office.  
>He Was About To Sit Down, When a Female Officer Walked In On Him.<p>

"Mr. Reaver, Sir...The Chief Wants To See You.

Jack Eyed The Woman.

"Right Now?

Loud Yelling Was Heard From a Distance.

"right now.

Jack Got Up And Walked To Chief Henry Bullock's Office.

"What Is It, Chief?

"DON'T "WHAT IS IT", ME!  
>I'm Getting Reports That You Were Roughing Up Suspects Again!<p>

"I Didn't Hurt Them TOO MUCH.

"YOU BROKE THEY'RE RIBS, ARMS AND LEGS!

"They Resisted Arrest...It Made Things "Difficult".  
>Besides, They Were Guilty Of Brutal crimes...They Deserved It.<p>

"Alledgedly, Guilty...You Didn't Have Proof.

"Don't Need Proof...I KNOW They're Guilty.

"What Make You So Sure?

"Let's Just Say...I Have My Ways.

"LOOK, REAVER...  
>If You Keep this Up, then The DA's Office Will Start Snooping Around Trying To Find a Good Reason To Sue This department For "ASSAULT &amp; BATTERY" Of Suspects...<br>WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY!, That You Had a Good Reasion For Wailing On Them?  
>Simply Because You Can TELL THAT THEY'RE GUILT!, Because You KNOW EVen Without Evidence!<p>

"Well...

"SHUT UP!  
>I'll Have No More Of It...ONE MORE SLIP UP LIKE THIS, AND YOUR FIRED!<p>

Jack Grinned.

"Whatever you Say, Chief.

Jack Left.  
>One Of The Officers Chuckled.<p>

"How Many times Has The Chief Fired You, Again?

Jack Smiled.

"I Stopped Counting At Fourty-Two...

The Cops Laughed Loudly As Jack returned To his Office.

[Later, At Megaville Elementry School]

Jack Jr. And Malina Walked Around the Playgrounds During Recces.  
>Junior Was Swinging On the Monkey Bars, While Malina Was Quietly Sketching On Her Notebook.<p>

At That Moment, Some School Bullies Swipes her Book.

"HEY!, GIVE THAT BACK! Shouted Malina

"What's This?  
>Doodles Of That Monster On The News?<p>

"He's Called GHOST RIDER, And He's NOT A MONSTER!  
>NOW, GIVE THAT BACK!<p>

"Why, Sure...NOT!

The Bullies Tossed The Book Around While Malina Cried.  
>Junior Soon Heard His Sister's Wails And Rushed Over.<p>

"HEY!, LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!

"Whose Gonna Make Me, YOU!

Junior Swung His Fist At Him, But Missed.  
>The Bully Kicked Junior To the Ground.<p>

"BIG BROTHER! SHouted Malina In terror

"HA!  
>I Knew You Were a Weaklin, Reaver...<p>

Junior Growled.  
>He Glared At The Bullies...His Eyes "Burning".<p>

He Suddenly Shot Streams Of Fire From His Hands...Which Singed The Bullies Hair.  
>Malina Stared In Shock...Junior Was Plenty Surprised As Well.<p>

Junior Stared At His Hands, Which Were Smoking...

"CRUD!, REAVER'S A FREAK!

the Bullies Ran Away In terror.

"Big Brother...What Was That!

"I...I Don't Know...

Malina Looked At Her Brother's Hands.

"Strange...I Saw fire On Your Hands, But They're Are No Burns.  
>Did...Did It Hurt?<p>

"No...I Didn't Feel ANYTHING!  
>Oh, Malina...What Do I Do!<p>

"Calm Down, Calm Down...We Were The Only Ones That Saw this.  
>And, No Ones Going To Believe Those Boys...So, Let's Keep Quiet About This.<p>

"Okay...Sure.

Jack Walks Over And Picks Up Malina's Book Sadly, The Edges Got Singed At Well.

"sorry, malina...

"It's Okay, Big Brother...

Malina Took Her Book, then Hugged Her Brother.

"It'll Be Okay...

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

In a Dark, Shadowly Chamber...a Very dark Figure Watches The Reaver Sibling From a Crystal orb.

The Figure Is a Woman, With Long Blonde Hair, Blood Red Eyes And Wearing a Gothic, Black And Red Wonder Woman Outfit With Strange Markings Feathery Gloves/Boots And a Cloak Draped Over Rear.

The Woman Is MISTRESS AMANDA...The Alternate Version Of Mandy From Another Timeline.

She Watched The Children, Who resembles Her Own With An Evil Smile.

"So...Jack Junior's Rider Powers Have Finally Emerged.  
>It Won't Be Long Til' The Girl Recieves Her Powers As Well...<p>

Amanda Giggled With Malice.

"Ooooh...This Is Going To Be Sweet.  
>AT Long Last, REVENGE WILL BE MINE!<p>

Amanda Then Looked Back At Two Figures Behind Her.  
>One Was a Skeletal Boy Wearing a Necro-Grim Reaper Cloak And The Other, Was a Girl With a Ragdoll Body.<p>

"Wouldn't You Say...Kids?

The Two Children Nodded.

"Yes, Mother... They said in Union.

Amanda Smiled.

"Yes...I KNEW You Would Agree.

Amanda Waved Her Hand Over The Crystal Orb.  
>This Time, It Showed Mandy In a Classroom.<p>

Amanda Narrowed her Eyes In Anger.

"My Other Self Actually Believes She's Free Of Me...Time To Prove How Wrong She Is.

Amanda Got Up From Her Throne.

"First Chance We Get...We ATTACK.  
>Mandy Took Away My Future, So Now...I'll Take Away HERS.<br>And Before This Day Is Over, I Will Have Mandy BEGGING For Oblivion.

Amanda Then Stared To Laugh Maliciously Grim Junior And Minnie (Mini-Mandy) Laughed Along With Her.

The Battle Has Just Begun...

* * *

><p>Author Note: HERE, I establish how different things really are for Adult Mandy (and, that Amanda from Bleedman's Canon "still exists")<br>that, Mandy is living a SIMPLE, MUNDANE life...and, pretty much prefers it that way.

so, no snapping at me over the fate of Megaville accoridng to the Grim Tales Comic...  
>this is an Alternate Timeline, where Mandy made the RIGHT Choice (similair to Danny Phantom in "The Ultimate Enemy")<p>

Also, I show a retrospect at what would happen if a Ghost Rider had children.


	3. Family Issues

Powerpuff Girls D and Grim Tales copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics

Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>Grim Adventures of Mandy Reaver<br>Chapter 02: Family Issues

* * *

><p>[Megaville High School, 3:00 PM]<p>

The School Bell Rang, Signaling The End Of Of School For The Day.

As The Teenagers Rushed Out, Mandy gathered Her Papers And Put Them In her Briefcase.  
>She Was About To Leave...When Her Celphone Rang.<p>

Mandy Reached Into Her Purse And Flipped It Open.

"Hello?

"Mrs. Reaver...This Is Princible Connie Shuttleworth Of Megaville Elemetry School.

"Oh, Hi...Is They're Something Wrong?

"They're Most Certainly IS, Mrs. Reaver...It's About YOUR SON.

Mandy Started To Worry.

"W-WHat's Wrong?  
>Is He HURT!<p>

"No...but there has been a Disturbance on the School Grounds, and your son is connected to it!  
>There Has Been Severe Fire Damage To School Property, And Some Local Students CLAIM Your Son is Behind It.<p>

"How?...Did He Find Matches?

"I'm Not Sure...  
>When I Questioned The Students, They Claimed Your Son Shot Fire From his Hands.<p>

Mandy's Eyes Widened.

"that's...That's Impossible. Said Mandy Is Shock

"Yes, I Know...The Boys I Questioned Are Known Trouble Makers And Your Son Has Never Caused Trouble Before.  
>So, It's Quite Possible That They Found Some Matches And Framed Jackie.<p>

"i hope so...

"What?

"I Mean: Really?...

"Yes...I'm Sure This Is Nothing To Worry About.

"Okay, Fine...  
>I'll Be Right There, Mrs. Shuttleworth.<p>

"Good.

The Phone Clicked Mandy Hung Up And Placed The celphone In Her Purse.

Her Mind Then Wandered Off...

(("it couldn't be...can it really be possible?))

Mandy Rushed Off To her Car.

"NO RUNNING In THE HALLS! Shouted Lancer

[Meanwhile, At Megaville Elementry]

Jackie And Malina Are Sitting Outside, Waiting For They're Mother.

"So...What Are You Going To Tell Mother? Asked Malina

"i don't know...I'm Not Quite Sure I Believe This Myself.

"Mother Will Find Out Sooner or Later...Maybe We Should Tell Her, Now.

"I Will, Malina...I'm Just Not Sure How To Tell Her.

Malina Sighed.

"Better Think Of a Way Soon...Because Here She Comes.

Jackie Looked Over And Saw His Mother's Car Pull In.  
>Mandy Got Out And Ran Over To Her Children.<p>

She Hugged Jackie Tightly.

"I Heard About What Happened...Are You Alright?

"I'm Fine, Mom...

Mandy Sighed With Relief.

"Good...I Was So Worried.

Mandy Then Grabbed They're Hands Softly.

"Come On...Let's Go Home.

Jack Jr. And Malina Got Into The Car With There Mother.  
>Mandy Drove Off Towards Home...The Drive There Was a Silent One.<p>

[Later, At The House]

Mandy Walked Into Her House With Jackie And Malina.

"Malina, Why Don't You Go Play Outside...I need To Speak With Your Brother.

The Red Haried Girl Nodded.

"Okay, Mother...

As Malina Left, She Looked At Jackie With Sympathy.  
>Once They Were Alone, Mandy Faced Jack Junior.<p>

"Alright, Junior.  
>Tell Me What Happened At School...And I Want The TRUTH.<p>

Jackie Twiddled His Thumbs

"JUNIOR!

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OKAY! Said Jackie With Tears

"Calm Down, Son...Just Tell Me What Happened.

Jackie Tried To Calm Down.

"I Saw Some Bullies Picking On Malina...So, I Tried To Help her.  
>They Hit Me...I Got Mad...And...<p>

"And What?

"I...I...

Jackie Cried a Little, He Was Plenty Scared.  
>Mandy bent Down And Placed Her Hands On His Shoulders.<p>

"calm down, sweetie...i'm here.  
>now, just tell me what happened...i promise, i won't get mad.<p>

Jackie Breathed Softly.

"I...I Raised My Hands Up...And Fire Shot Out Of Them.  
>I Swear, I Didn't Mean To! I DOn't KNow How It Happened, I-<p>

Mandy Placed Her Fingers On Jackie's Mouth.

"shhh, Shhh, Shhhhhhh...  
>it's okay...it's alright.<p>

Mandy Hugged Her Son.  
>Jackie Cried a Little...Even Mandy Was Shedding Some Tears.<p>

"mom...what's wrong with me?

"Nothing Is Wrong With You, Sweetie...nothing.

"But...Why Was I Shooting Fire From My hands!

Mandy Bit her Lip Slightly.  
>She Feared She Knew the Answer...But, She Had To be Sure.<p>

"I'm Not Sure...  
>Look, Go Play WIth Your Sister...We'll Talk More About This When Your Father Get's Home.<p>

Jackie Nodded.

"okay...

Jackie Walked Outside.

Mandy Breathed Sharply.  
>She Suddenly Fell Down And Wept Softly.<p>

She Didn't Want This To Happen...But, She KNEW It Would Happen.  
>Mandy's Son (And Possibly Her Daughter) Had Inherited thier Father's Curse Of the GHOST RIDER.<p>

Mandy Soon Recovered And Reached for Her Phone.  
>She Dialed a Number And Waited As It Rang.<p>

"Megaville Police Department.

"Hello, Dispatch.  
>This Is Mandy Reaver, Officer Jackson Reaver's Wife...I Need To Speak With My Husband, Please.<p>

"Hang On, Mrs. Reaver...

There Was Silence.

"Mrs. Reaver, I Am, Afraid Officer Reaver Is "Unreachable".

"What Do You Mean?

"He Is Currently With a Police Squad Persuing a Suspected Drug Dealer.

"Will You Tell Him To Call Me When He Get's In?

"I Will.

"Okay, Thanks.

Mandy Hangs Up the Phone.  
>She Exhales Deeply As She Attampts To relax.<p>

[Meanwhile, In The City Streets]

a Red Muscle Car Speeds Recklessly Through Town.  
>The Driver Is Wearing Several Piercings (As Does His Friend)<p>

They Are On The Run From The Police, Who Have Been On They're Trail For Quite Some Time On Account That They Work For a Dangerous Crime Lord That Deals In DEADLY DRUGS.

But, The Police Was The LAST Thing On They're Mind At The Moment...  
>The Real Reason They Were Running, Was Because Of a Certain Officer Who Was Chasing Them.<br>An Officer Who Had a Reputation For Being "Pretty Nasty To Criminals": Jack Reaver.

"HURRY UP, JOEY!  
>REAVER'S GAINING ON US! SHouted One Of the Punks<p>

"QUIET, LENNY!

Joey And Lenny Continued To Crash Through STuff Like a Demolition Derby.  
>The Many Squad Car And Cyclists Following Them Were Getting Worried About Civilian Safety.<p>

"Those Punks Are CRAZY!  
>They're Gonna Get Innocent People Hurt! Said An Officer<p>

The Red Car Drove Straight Through a Train Track...WIth a Train On The Way.  
>The Cars And Motercycles Stopped As The Red Car Began To Get Away From Them.<p>

"All Units, STop...They're No Way We Can-

Suddenly, Jack reaver Speeds Through On His Bike.

"REAVER!  
>I SAID HALT!<p>

"Sorry, Boss...  
>But, I get Grumpy When Crooks Get Away.<p>

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!

"Watch Me.

Jack Drives On a Broken Down Boxcar.  
>And, Like a Ramp...He Jumps Over The Rushing Train Overhead.<p>

He Lands On The Other Side And Continues Riding.

"That Crazy Son Of a #$&%... Said The Officer

As Jack Sped Towards The Red Car, The Punks Began To Panic.

"HE'S GAINING ON US, JOEY!

"Not For Long...

Joey Presses a Red Button, Activating The Car's Nitro.  
>The Car Speeds Off Like a Rocket Propelled, Formula-One Racecar.<p>

"HA!, HE'LL NEVER CATCH US NOW!

As The Punks Laughed, Jack Could Only Smile...

In a Flash Of Light, Jack Reaver Changed Into The Ghost Rider With His Flamecycle Moving At Impossible Speeds As It Burned Through The Road.

Ghost Rider Took Out a Flaming Chain And Stiffened It Into a Staff.  
>As He Got Closer, the Punks Gazed In Fear And Terror.<p>

Ghost Rider Plunged The Spear-Like Chain Into The Front Wheel.  
>It Explodes, And Caused the car To Flip Into the Air, Twirl Around For Awhile...Then Crash On The Ground.<p>

As The Car Laid Upside-Down, Completly Totalled...  
>Ghost Rider Stepped Off His Bike And Walked Towards The Car.<p>

He Grabbed the Door, Slightly Melting The Metal On Contact...  
>He Ripped The Door Off It's Hinges, Grabbed The Two Punks And Brought Them To His Face.<p>

"This Is Your STOP... Said Ghost Rider, As he Changed Back Into Jack Reaver

"YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE!  
>DO YOU KNEW WHO I WORK FOR!<p>

"No...But I'm Hoping To Find Out.

"I'LL TELL YOU NOTHING!

Jack Grinned.

"Oh, Yeah?

Jack's Green Eyes Became Amber Colored.

"Look Into My Eyes...

Joey Stared Blankly Into Jack's Eyes.  
>Jack Had a Way To Get The Truth Out Of Someone...With His "Stare" Power: True Sight.<p>

It Enabled Him To Not Only See Past Human Desguises That The Paranormal Often Tried To use...  
>But, It ALSO Allowed Him To Look Into Someone's Mind On a Mental Level...See They're Memories And Thoughts.<p>

Though, This Requires Great Focus And To Actually Stare Into The Subjects Eyes...Like the Penace Stare.

Jack Saw All he Needed, And released Him.  
>He Then Proceeded Cuff Them...At That Moment, The Other Cops Arrived.<p>

The Officers Got Out And Took The Punks Away.

"Glad You Could Make It...

"DARN IT, REAVER!  
>When I Say Stand Down, I Mean STAND DOWN!<br>YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED bY THAT STUNT YOU PULLED!

"Probibly...But, It Worked Didn't It?

The Officer Sighed.

"Fine, Let's Get Teh Suspects To Interrigation...See If They Know Anything.

"They DO.

"How Do YOU Know!

"I Just Know.

The Officer Sighed With Aggravation.

"Right, The Ol' "Reaver Magic", Right?

"Something Like That...

Just Then, a Rookie Cop Walked Up.

"Excuse Me, jack reaver?

"Yes?

"There's a Message From Dispatch...Your Wife's Calling For You.

Jack Eyed Him.  
>He Sighed At He Walked To The Nearest Squad Car.<p>

"Hello?

Jack Heard His Wife's Voice.

"Jack?  
>JACK, IS THAT YOU!<p>

"Yes...Is Something Wrong?

"Yes...I mean, NO!...I Mean...  
>(Sigh), I'm Not Really Sure.<p>

"Just Tell Me What's Wrong.

"It's Our Son...Jackie.

"What About Him?

"I...I Think...  
>Jack, Sweetie...I Think He's Becoming a Ghost Rider.<p>

jack tared WIde Eyed.

"how...how is he?

"He's Really Scared.

"ALright, My Shift Will Be Over In Five Minues or So...  
>I'll Be Home Soon, So...Just Keep Him Calm 'Til I Arrive.<p>

"Okay...And, Honey?

"Yeah?

"i love you...

"I Love You, Too.

Jack Hung Up.  
>He Grabbed his Hair Stresfully And Exhaled Sharply.<p>

"Trouble At Home? Asked The Rookie

"You Have NO IDEA...

* * *

><p>Author Note: Once Again, I show how "kinder" that Mandy is in THIS timeline<br>and, just what kind of "job" that a Ghost Rider would have.

and, the name of the "snooty" teacher that calls Mandy  
>is actually the name of a "landlady" that gave me problems in the past.<p> 


	4. The Invitation

Powerpuff Girls D and Grim Tales copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics

Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver<br>Chapter 03: The Invitation

* * *

><p>[Later, At Home]<p>

Jack Drives His Bike Into The Garage, He Parks It And Steps Off.  
>As He Walks Out And Heads For The Front Door, mandy Meets Him there And Hugs Him.<p>

"Jack, I'm So Glad You Home!

"What Happened?

Mandy Sighed.

"Jackie Told Me He Was Defending His Sister From Some Other Kids...  
>He Said That Fire Suddenly Shot From His Hands!, Nobody Got Hurt...But, he's Very Scared.<p>

Jack Rubbed His Head.

"I Was Afraid This Would Happen...  
>Ever Since I Became The Ghost Rider, Mephisto Always Ranted Out I Would Be Forever Cursed And That My Children, And My Children's Children...Would Share My Curse.<p>

Mandy Nodded.

"I Figured This Would Happen, too...  
>But, I Didn't Think It Would Happen SO SOON!<p>

Mandy Started To Worry.

"What Do We Do?

"WHat Else?  
>We Tell Junior And Malina The Truth...The WHOLE TRUTH.<p>

"Jack!  
>You Mean You'll tell Them EVERYTHING!...Even About You?<p>

"They Deserve To Know.  
>Now, Where ARe They?<p>

"In The Backyard...They're Waiting For You.

"Then Call Them In...We Need To Talk About This.

Jack Walked Into The House, While Mandy Walked To The Backyard.

Mandy Approached Her Children.

"Kids, Your Father Is Home...He Want's To Speak To Both Of You.

Jackie Sighed Sharply, Malina Patted His Back.  
>As They Walked Inside, Mandy Looked At Them With Sad Eyes.<p>

[Later, At The Living Room]

"D-Dad?

Jack Is Sitting On His Chair.  
>he Looks Back At Jackie, Malina And Mandy.<p>

"Come Here, Junior...

Jackie Walks Up To His Father.  
>Jack Knelt Down To His Level.<p>

"Your Mother Told Me What Happened...

"DAD, I AM SO SORRY!

"Relax, Your Not In Trouble...  
>Actually, There Is Something That I need To tell You And Your Sister...<p>

Jack Sighed.

"Something...That I SHOULD Of told You Before.

"What Is It, Dad?

Jack Breathed Deeply.

"You...Know That Superhero You And Your Sister Like So Much?

"You Mean: Ghost Rider?

"Yeah...Him.

"What About Him?

"I Know Who He Really Is.

Jackie Suddenly Got Excited.

"YOU DO!  
>WHO IS HE?<p>

Jack Looked At Jackie, Then At Malina.  
>Mandy Closed Her Eyes, Then Nodded.<p>

Jack Raised up Is Fingers...Which Suddenly Became Skeletal WIth Flames.  
>Jackies And Malina Stared In Shock And Amazment As Jack Changed His Fingers Back.<p>

"He's Me, Jackie...I'm The Ghost Rider.

"you...you are?  
>Then, Does That Mean...I Am, Too?<p>

"Yeah...And So WIll Malina, Someday.

It Was Malina's Turn To be Shocked.

"I...I Will!

"Yes, Sweetie... Said Mandy Softly

Jack Cleared His Throat.

"Kids...Come Here, Let me Explain This To You.

For The Next Several Minutes, Jack Told Jack Jr. And Malina The Whole Story...  
>The Legend Of The Ghost Rider And The Deal Jack Made That Lead to Him Becoming The Ghost Rider.<p>

"Wow...  
>That Is...SO COOL! Shouted Jackie<p>

"Yes, It Is Most Wonderful Knowing Our Father Is The Spirit Of Vengenace. Said Malina

Jackie Was Fully Excited Now.

"So, Will I Become a Flaming Skeleton ANd Ride a Flamecycle JUST LIKE YOU!

"In Time, You Will...  
>For Now, Let's Focus On Controling Your FIRE ELEMENT.<br>THEN, We'll Get To The Other Stuff, Like Fire Techniques, Rider Weapons And The Bike.

"Can I Ride a Horsey, Father?  
>I Don't Like Motercycles That Much...<p>

Mandy Smiled At Her Daughter.

"We'll See, Sweetheart.

"WHEN CAN I START MY TRAINING!

"We Start When It's Dark.  
>But, I'll have To Keep the Lessons SHORT...You DO Still Have a Bedtime.<p>

"GREAT!

AT That Moment, They're Was a Knock On The Door.

"Oh, Who Can That be? Said Mandy

She Walked Up To The Front Door And Opened It.  
>There, Standing At the Door...Was a Skeleton In a Black Robe.<p>

"GRIM! Said Mandy

"Hello, Mandy... Said The Grim Reaper

Jack And The Kids Soon Walked Up.

"UNCLE GRIM!

Grim Opened His Arms.

"KIDS!

Jackie And Malina Ran Up And Hugged.

"Hey, Grim...What's The Occasion?

"I Thought I'd Come And Visit...

Jack Eyed Him.

"And?

Grim Grinned.

"And, I Wanted To Spend Time With My "Family".  
>I Am Your Children's Godfather, After All...<p>

"So Is Nergal Junior, But Even HE Doesn't Just SHOW UP Without Calling.

"Well, You Know Me...I Love To Make An Enterance.

Malina Grabbed Grim's Robe And Tugged It.

"Uncle Grim, Did You Bring Us Any Presents?

"Actually, I DO Have a Surprise For All Of You...  
>See, My Brother: Jack Skelington, Who is The Pumpkin King Of Halloween Town Is Throwing a Party To Celerbrate Is Wedding 250Th Anniversery To Sally...He Invited Me, Over.<p>

"That's Nice, Grim...But What Does That Have To Do With Us? Asked Jack

"Well, Me Brother Has Been Asking About My "Special Family" And Want To Meet Them.  
>And, Since Junior And Malina Have Never Been To Halloween Town...I thought I'd Take You All WIth Me.<p>

Jackie And Malina Got Excited.

"REALLY!  
>CAN WE GO?<p>

Jack thinks.

"I guess It Sounds, Alright...

Mandy Was Silent.  
>a Look Of Shock On her Face.<p>

"Mandy? Said Grim

Mandy Snapped Back Into reality.

"Well, Mandy?

"I...I'm Not So Sure That's a Good Idea.

"Why Not?

"I'm Just Not SUre The Kids Are Ready For That Kind Of Excitement.

Jack Eyed His Wife...He KNEW Something Was Wrong.

"MOMMY! Said Malina In An Anxious Voice

Jack Took Mandy's Hand.

"Hang On, Grim...I need To Speak With mandy.

Jack Took Mandy In The Other Room.

"Alright, Mandy...What's Going On?

"Jack, I Don't Think We Should Take Grim's Offer...It's TOO SOON!

"TOO SOON!  
>What Are You Talking About?<p>

Mandy Sighed.

"Jack...I've Been Having The Dreams, Again.  
>The Visions Of Amanda And Her World.<p>

"What's That Got To do WIth Anything, Mandy?  
>You've Already Conquered Her...Why Is This Still Troubling You?<p>

"Because, I Saw Something Else...  
>In Amanda's Timeline...She Once Took HER Kids To There First Trip To Halloween Town.<br>Then, Some things Happened...TERRIBLE THINGS!

"WHat Things?

Mandy Shed Some Tears.

"The Daughter Was Killed...Turned Into a Ragdoll Creature.  
>Then, The Son Was Possessed By a Demonic Entity That SLowly Corrurpted Him...<br>And, Worst Of All: a Terrible Monster Was Unleashed That Nearly DESTROYED ALL REALITY!

Jack Looked At His Wife.

"mandy, These Things Were Prevented...They Never Happened.

"Yes, I Know!  
>But...I'm Afraid That They May Happen "Again"!<br>I'm Afraid If We Take This Trip, History May Repeat Itself!

"Mandy-

"I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY BABIES, JACK! SHouted Mandy With Tears

"I...I Can't...  
>c-can't lose them...i can't.<p>

Jack Hugged His Wife, Who Was Crying.

"mandy...you can't live in fear.  
>these things your afraid of, i WON'T let them happen...<br>And, Just because Something Happened In Another Time...Doesn't Mean It'll happen In THIS ONE.

"But...But, Jack!

"Mandy, I'm The Ghost Rider...And So Are Out Children.  
>If Something DOES Happen, We Can Take Care Of It...You Know I Can.<p>

Mandy Sighed.

"Your Right...Maybe I AM Just Being Paranoid.

Jack SMiled.  
>He And Mandy returned To The Door Where Grim And The Kids Were.<p>

"We talked About It...  
>And We Would Love To Go With You To the Party.<p>

"Exellent! Said Grim

"When's The party? Asked Mandy

"We Leave In Three Days...

"Okay, We'll Be Ready.

Grim Nodded, He Then Left Out The Door.

Jack Motioned To His Son.

"Come Along, Jackie...  
>It'll be Dark Soon, So Let's Get ready To train.<p>

"Okay, Dad.

Jack And Jackie Left.  
>Malina Raised Up her Arms, Mandy Picked Her Up.<p>

"So, Malina...What Kind Of Horse Would You Want?

"I Want a Black One.

"Okay...Black It Is.  
>But, Only When Your Old Enough To Ride It...And, When You get Your Powers.<p>

"Okay, Mother...

[Meanwhile, at Amanda's Realm]

Amanda Grins As She Stares Into her Crystal Ball.

"So, They're Actually Going "Back" To Halloween Town...

Manda Smiles An Evil Grin.

"perfect...

"Is It Time To Attack Now, Mother?

"Soon, Junior...Soon.  
>For Now, We Must be Patient...Revenge Will Come.<p>

The Demonic Entity Contained Within Junior's "Eye" Withered WIth Anticapation.  
>Junior's Skeletal Face Became Partially Organic With BlackGreen Skin, Taking On a Monsterous "Two-Faced" Look.  
>His Clothing Also Changed, Also Becoming Organic With BlackGreen Coloring...Like a "Demon Reaper"

(("We Cannot Wait...Want To DESTROY!)) Said The Demon Entity WIthin Junior

"Junior...CONTROL!

"Sorry, Mother.

Grim Jr. Focused, And The Demon Skin Receeded Back Within the Eye, Changing Him Back To "Normal"

"You'll Get Your Chance...  
>I'm Sure JACK JR. Will Give You Quite a Fight. Said Amanda<p>

Grim Jr. Smiled.

"Can't Wait...

"Good...Now, Go Help Your Sister With Her Archery.  
>I Need To be ALONE, So I Can Plan Our Attack...<p>

"Yes, Mother.

Grim Jr. Left.  
>Amanda Sat Back Down As She Watched Jack And Jack Jr. Attempt At "Rider Training"<p>

Amanda Couldn't Help But Smirk.

"This...Is Gonna Be So Sweet!

[Later, At The Reaver Home, Nightfall]

Jack And Jackie Were In The Backyard At Night.  
>Jack Was Instructing His Son In How To Control And Manipulate Fire...<p>

After Several Close-Calls (That Required a Fire Extinquisher And Some "Stop-Drop-And-Rolls")  
>Jackie Finally Got The Hang Of It, And Was Now Practicing In Keeping a Fire Orb Stable In His Hands.<p>

"Okay, that's pretty good.  
>Now, Remember: they're are different kinds of Fire Techniques that you can use...<br>But, Until You Finish With Keeping It Under Control...Those WIll Be Pretty Useless.

"I Think I've Got the Hang Of I-WOOPS!

Jackie Slips, And Drops The Fire Orb.  
>The Grass Catches On fire And Starts Burning...<p>

But, This Has Been Happening ALOT, And Jack Is Prepared.  
>He Stomps On It REAL HARD WIth His Boot.<p>

"i'm sorry...

"Be More Careful, Than Sorry.  
>Fire Is An Element That Can Heal...Or Kill.<br>Remember That And Try To Stay More Focused.

"I Will...

Jack Sighed.

"Okay, No More Training For Tonight...You Need Some Rest.

"What About You?

Jack Looked At His Son.

"There's No Rest For The Ghost Rider...

"You Mean, Your Going Out to FIGHT CRIME AND EVIL FORCES!

"Yeah.

"I WANNA COME!

Jack Eyed His Son Sternly.

"There Are Many Reasons Why That Is a BAD IDEA...  
>1. Your Way To Young For Something Like This.<br>2. It's Past Your Bedtime, So You Can't Be Out Late.  
>3. Your Still Training To Use Your Power.<br>4. I can't Be Worrying ABout You While I'm Fighting.  
>And, 5. If SOmething Happens To You...Your Mother Will KILL ME!<p>

"But, Dad...!  
>How Am I Suppose to Learn Anything If I Don't Watch You In Action!<br>Besides, I can Take Care Of Myself!

"Junior...

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?

Jackie Gave His Father Those Puppy Dog Eyes.  
>Even The "Spirit Of Vengeance" Had Problems Resisting Those.<p>

Jack Sighs With Frustration.

"keep out of sight...and don't do anything, unless i tell you.

"Okay!

"and, don't tell your mother about this.

"Sure...

Jackie Suddenly Thinks Of Something.

"Where Is Mom?

"She's With Your Sister...Watching The Hallmark Channel.  
>Which Means They'll Be Busy For Quite Awhile.<p>

"Alright, Let's Go.

Jackie Ran To Jack's Bike And Tried To get On.  
>Jack Helped Him Up And Got On Himself...<p>

They Left As Quietly As a Motercycle Could Go.

[Later, In The City]

Jack Drove His Bike All Over Town.

Jackie, However (As Most Ten Year Old Do) Was getting a Little Bored...

"Dad...Nothing Going On!  
>When Are We Gonna See Some Action!<p>

"Ghost Rider's Don't Go Looking For Trouble, Son...Trouble Finds THEM.

"Okay, So...When Will "They" Find Us!

Suddenly, a Scream Was Heard.

"Right About Now...

Jack Changes Into The Ghost Rider...  
>Though His Bike Changes, Jackie Does Not.<p>

"cool...

Ghost Rider Speeds Toward The Source Of The Screaming.  
>He Arrives To See a Woman Being beaten By a Man Dressed In a Western Scarcrow Outfit.<p>

It Was Scarecrow, One Of Ghost Rider's Enemies...  
>He Was An Escapee From Countless Metal Facilities, Who Fed On the Fear Of Others.<p>

"SCARECROW! SHouted Ghost Rider

Scarecrow Looked At Ghost Rider.  
>He Instantly Dropped The Terrified Woman, Who Ran Away.<p>

"Ghost rider...I Didn't Know It Was "Take-a-Child-To-Work-Day"! (Crazy Laughter)

Jackie Hid Behind The Bike.  
>Ghost Rider Got Off And Approached The Demented "Man".<p>

"Time To Send You back To Oz...In Pieces.

Scarecrow Giggled Like a Maniac.

"oooh...Think Of That Joke All By Yourself!

"Well, There's Also a Bit About You being "Brainless"...But, I'd Rather Not.

Ghost Rider Punches Scarecrow In The Face...Causing Him to Hit a Brick Wall.  
>Jackie Watched In Amazment As His Dad Wailed On This Frightning, Horror Film Reject.<p>

Scarecrow Swiped a Scythe At Ghost Rider, Who Blocked It With His Staff-Like Chain.  
>He Then Grabbed The Blade And Melted It Into Molten Metal WIth His Flames.<p>

"Oh, That Isn't Good...

Ghost Rider Slugged Scarecrow In The Jaw.

"no kidding...

"TO ME, MY PRETTIES!

Suddenly, Demon Crows Appeared Out Of Nowhere...  
>They Looked Like Skeletal Birds With Feathers Falling Off.<p>

They Surrounded Ghost Rider And Tried To Attack Him.  
>Jackie Decided to Jump Off The Flamecycle At This Point.<p>

"I'LL HELP YOU, DAD!

Jackie Created Flames On His Hands And Threw Fireballs At The Birds The Crows Caught Fire And Burned Into Ash Upon Contact...

Ghost Rider Subdued The Others.

"That's Ma' Boy...

Ghost Rider Grabbed Scarecrow By His Shirt And Brought Him To His Face.

"Give It Up, Rider...  
>Your Penance Stare Won't Work On Me, I'm Clinicly INSANE.<p>

"True...

Ghost Rider Wraps His Flaming Fist WIth His Chain And Punches Scarecrow HARD In Teh face...Scarecrow Is Knocked Out Cold.

"But, Hitting You Is More Fun, Anyway...

Ghost Rider Changed Back Into Jack Reaver.  
>As Jack tied Scarecrow Up Witha Spare Chain, Jackie Jumped Around Excitedly.<p>

"THAT WAS SO COOL, DAD!

"Junior, I Thought I Told You to Stay Hidden...

"Ummm...s-sorry, pop.

Jack Sighed.  
>He Knew It Was Impossible To Stay Mad At His Son.<p>

"Well, You DID Save Me...So, I Guess I Can Let This Go For Now.

Jackie Smiled.

"Thanks, Dad!

"But, Don't Be Disobeying Me Again...Understand?

"Yes, Sir.

Jack Got Up.

"Come On, Let's Get you home Before Your Mother Notices Your Gone.

"Kay'

They Both Got On The Motercycle And Sped For Home.  
>Jack Tried His Best To Park It Silently In The Garage...But, They Weren't Silent Enough.<p>

Just As Jack Turned His Bike Off, The Garage Lights Came On.  
>Jack Looked Over To See Mandy At The Door, Staring At Him Quite Sternly.<p>

"And WHERE Have You Two Been? Said Mandy Darkly

Jack Was Silent.  
>Though He Had Faced Vampires, Zombies, Monsters And The Worst Of Hell's Demons And Even Fallen Angels...<br>It Was The Wrath Of His Wife's Rage That TRUELY Scared Him.

Naturally, Jackie Wanted To Help his Father Again...

"We Went Out For Ice Cream? Said Jackie, Innocently

"Y-Yeah, What he Said...

The Stern Look On Mandy's face Indicated She Wasn't Buying It.

"we're dead, aren't we? Whispered Jackie

"oh, yeah... Whispered Jack

* * *

><p>Author Note: I set up Mandy taking her family to Halloween Town<br>as a somewhat direct repeat of event that occured in the Grim Tales Comic.

also, "Jackie" (the Alt. Version of Grim Jr.) is set on a jorney similair to his alternate self.  
>in that he's trying to control his Rider Powers (and, Malina wanting to attain HER powers)<p>

Jackie and Malina's personalities will OBVIOUSLY be different from Grim Jr. and Minnie/Mini-Mandy.

and, I also show that having Mandy as a wife...isn't all "Whine-and-Roses"


	5. This Is Halloween Town

Powerpuff Girls D and Grim Tales copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics

Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics

The Nightmare Before Christmas copyright Tim Burton/Disney

* * *

><p>Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver<br>Chapter 04: This Is Halloween Town

* * *

><p>[Three Days Later]<p>

"Honey, Grim Will Be Here Any Minute...Are You ready? said Mandy At Her Dressing Table

"Almost, Dear.

Jack Came Out Of The Walk In Closet Wearing His Best Leather Jacket.  
>He Was Wearing a Black Cowboy Hat With Matching Boots.<p>

"Hmmm...I Suppose That's Alright.

"I Have My Own Style, You?

Mandy Was Dressed In her Regular Attire.

"I Prefer The Basics...

"Whatever...Your Beautiful Just The Way You Are.

Mandy Smiled.

"You Saying That Because You Mean It?  
>Or, Are You Saying So I'll Stop Being Mad At You.<p>

"Look, i Said I Was Sorry...Will You Give Me a Break?

"Don't Worry, I Forgive You...Your Just Lucky Junior Wasn't Hurt.

"Come On, mandy!  
>Scarecrow's a Pushover!<p>

"But, It COULD Of Been Someone Who Wasn't!  
>You could Of ran Into BLACKOUT, LILITH, BLACKHEART, Or Even DEATHWATCH &amp; MEPHISTO!<p>

Jack Walked Up Behind Mandy And Placed His Hands On Mandy's Arms.

"Honey, You Know The Safety Of Our Children Is My NUMBER ONE Concern...Besides Keeping YOU SAFE.

Mandy Sighed.

"I Know...Maybe I DO Worry Too Much.  
>It's Just that, No Matter How Much Jackie or Even Malina Grow Up...<br>I Still Think Of Them As Those Helpless Little Infants I held In The Hospital.

"I Know...Sometimes Even I Forget How Much They're Growing Up.

"Sometimes, I Just Wish They Could Stay Little Babies Forever...  
>So I can Never Stop Holding Them And Having Them NEED ME.<p>

Jack Hugged His Wife And Kissed her.

"That's The Cruel Truth Of Parenthood, Dear...Which Is Also how WE Grow Up.

Mandy Sighed As She Polished Her Glasses.

"I'm Still Having Trouble Wrapping My Mind Around My Babies Being Ghost Riders...  
>I Hope They Won't Have To Go Through The Same Hardships YOU DID.<p>

"They Won't, Mandy...If Anything They're The LUCKY Ones.

"How So?

"I Made a Foolish deal To Save My Sister...Which Only Got Her Killed.  
>I've Had To Live With That Guilt All My Life...I Still Am.<p>

Mandy Looked At Her Husband With Sympathy.

"But, Our Children Made No deal...They've Never Experienced The Kind Of Pain That I have.  
>They're Luckier...I Had To Lose Something Special To get My Powers, They Got They're For Nothing.<p>

"I Guess Your Right...It IS Easier For Them.

"Plus, I never Had a Father To Teach Me How To Use My Powers...  
>I had To Learn What I Knew teh Same Way I Did Everything Else: On The Streets.<br>I'm Just Glad My Children Never have To Go through What Me And My Sister Did...

"Yeah...Our Family Is BLESSED.

Mandy Leaned Back And Softly Kissed Jack.  
>She Then Put On her Glasses And Got Up.<p>

"Come On, Grim is Waiting For Us.

"Sure Thing.

The Two Walked Out Of They're Room.

"KIDS!  
>WE LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!<p>

"OKAY, MOM!

After Several Minutes, Jackie And Malina Came Out.

Jackie Was Dressed In a Dark Blue, Spandex Suit That Looked Like Something Elvis Would Wear.  
>While Malina Was Dressed a Cowgirl Outfit That She And Her Mother Made After Watching GUNSMOKE.<p>

"Well, Don't You Guys Look Nice... Said Mandy

"Well, It IS Halloween Town...So, We Might At Well Wear Costumes. Said Jackie

Malina Walked Up To Jack.

"Don't I Look CUTE, Daddy?

"You Sure Do, Sweetheart.

Jack Picked her Up.

"Come On, Precious...Let Go.

Jack Carried Malina On His Neck.  
>Mandy Took Jackie's Hand And Walked Out.<p>

"Come On, Son...Let's Go.

"Okay, Mom.

Mandy Smiled.  
>She Knew Jackie Was Getting Old For All that "Baby Stuff"...But, She Still Loved Him.<p>

The Family Got Into The Car And Drove Out Of Town.

[Later, Somewhere In The Countryside]

The Reaver Family Came To a Dense Forest And Parked The Car.

They Got Out.

"Come On, We Go The Rest Of the Way On Foot.

The Family Walked Through The Woods.  
>Which Had Trees That Was Tall, Thin And No Leaves To Be Seen.<p>

They Soon Found Grim Waiting By Some Odd Trees With Strange Doors On Them.  
>One Had a Door Shaped Like a Colored Egg, Another Was a Four-Leaf Clover Another Was a Red, White And Blue Firecracker, Another Big, Red Heart Another Was a Green Christmas Tree...And The One Where Grim Was At, Was An Orange Pumpkin With a Face.<p>

The Reaver Family Approached Grim.

"Ahh, You Made It! Said Grim Happily

"Wouldn't Miss This For The World... Said Jack

Mandy frowned, Still Unsure About This Whole Thing.

Jackie Then Tugged On Grim's Robe.

"Uncle Grim...What Exactly IS Halloween Town?  
>Is It Some Town That Likes Halloween Or Something?<p>

Grim Grinned.

"Better Than That...  
>Have You Ever Wonder, Jackie...Where Holidays Come From?<p>

Jackie Shook His Head.

"No.

Grim Smiled a Boney Grin Once More.

"Well, Ma' Boy...I'd Say It's Time You Begun.

Grim Grabbed The Door Nob On the Halloween Door And Opened It.  
>Grim And The Reaver family Stepped Into The Dark Doorway.<p>

They Soon Came Out Of a World That Was Dark, Foggy And In Constant Night Time...  
>As They Approached The Gates And Entered the Morbid Town, Strange Music Was Heard In The Distance...<p>

[This Is Halloween]

Shadows: Boys And Girls Of Every Age...  
>Wouldn't Like To See Something Weird And Something STRANGE!<br>Come With Us And You Will See...This, Our Town Of HALLOWEEN!

Ghosts: This Is Halloween, This Is Halloween...  
>Pumpkins SCREAM In The Dead Of Night!<br>This Is Halloween, Everybody Make a Scene...TRICK OR TREAT 'TIL YOUR NEIGHBORS DIE OF FRIGHT!  
>It's Our Town, EVERYBODY SCREAM!, This Our Town Of Halloween...<p>

Creature Under The Bed: I Am The One Hiding Under Your Bed...  
>Teeth RAZOR SHARP And Eyes GLOWINg RED!<p>

Creature Under The Stairs: I Am The One Hiding Under Your Stairs...  
>Fingers Like Snakes And Spiders In My Hair!<p>

Vampires: This Is Halloween, This Is Halloween...  
>Halloween!, Halloween!, Halloween!, HALLOWEEN!<br>In this Town, That We Call Home...Everyone Hail To the Haunting Song.

Mayor: In This Town...DON'T WE LOVE IT, NOW!  
>Everyone's Waiting For The Next SURPRISE!<p>

Halloween Town Residents: 'Round That corner, man Hiding In The Trash Cans...  
>Something's Waiting The Pounce And How You'll-<p>

Harliquinn Demon: SCREAM!

Wolfman: THIS IS HALLOWEEN!

Melting Man: Red And Black Slimy Green...

Wolf Man: AREN'T YOU SCARED!

Witches: Well, That's Just Fine!  
>Say It Once, Say It Twice...<br>Take a Chance And Roll The Dice.  
>RIDE WITH THE MOON IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!<p>

Hanging Tree: Everybody Scream, EVERYBODY SCREAM!

Hanging Men: In Our Town Of Halloween...

Clown: I Am the Clown With the "Tear-Away Face"!  
>HERE IN A FLASH AND GONE WITHOUT A TRACE!<p>

Sally: I Am The WHO When You Call: "Who's There?"  
>I AM Teh WInd Blowing Through Your Hair...<p>

Oogie's Shadow: I Am The Shadow On The Moon At Night...  
>Filling Your Dreams To the Brim With FRIGHT!<p>

Halloween Town Residents: This Is Halloween, This Is Halloween...  
>Halloween!, Halloween!, Halloween!, HALLOWEEN!<p>

Zombie Children: Tender Lumplings Everywhere...  
>Life's No fun WIthout a Good SCARE!<p>

Zombie Father: It's Our Job...

Zombie Mother: But, We're Not Mean...

Zombie Family: In Our Town Of Halloween...

Mayor: In This Town, Don't We Love It Now?  
>Everyone's Waiting For The Next Surprise!<p>

Halloween Town Residents: Skeleton Jack Might Catch You In The Back Scream Like a Banshee And Make You Jump Right Outta Your SKIN!  
>This Is Halloween, EVERYBODY SCREAM!<p>

Mayor: Would You Please Make Way For a Very Special Guy...

Halloween Town Resident: Our Man JACK Is KING OF THE PUMPKIN PATCH!  
>Everyone Hail To the PUMPKIN KING, NOW!<br>This Is Halloween, This Is Halloween...  
>Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!<p>

Zombie Children: In This Town...We Call Home...Everyone Hail To the Pumpkin Song.

[Song Ends]

a Skeleton In a Black Suit Bursts Through The Ground And Grabs Jackie And Malina.

"boo... Said The Skeleton

"! Screamed Jackie

The Music Ends As The Many Nightmarish Creatures Begin Cheering Jack, Mandy And Grim Walk Up To JACK SKELINGTON...Who is Holding Malina And Jackie (Who is Freaking Out)

"MOM!, HELP!

"I See You've Met your Uncle Jack... Said Grim

Jackie Finally Stops SCreaming And Looks At The Skeliton.

"THIS GUY! Exclaimed Jackie

"My, My, My...You Certainly Are a Screamer.  
>That's The Best Scream I've Heard In Ages...<p>

Jack Skellington Lets Go Of The Kids.

"I Wasn't Scared...

Malina Gives Her Brother a "Sure, You Were..." Look.

Jack Reaver Looks Around At the Morbid Town That Looked More Like a Twisted Gotham City.  
>All Teh Residents Were Either Classic Horror Film Monsters...or, Other Worldly creatures Who, Despite They're Appearance...Seemed Quite Friendly (In a Horrific Sort Of Way)<p>

Jack Skelington Hugged Grim.

"BROTHER!, YOU MADE IT!  
>And I See You've Brought Your Family, Too...<p>

Grim Fixes His Hood.

"Yes, Jack...I've Brought My "Family"  
>This Is Mandy, The Girl I "Took Care Of"...<p>

Jack Skellington Shakes Mandy's hand.

"So, Your Mandy...It's So good To meet You.

"Thank You, Mr. Skellington.

Jack Skellington Eyed Her.

"Funny...You Don't SEEM Like The "Heartless, Despicable, Evil Little Monster" That Grim Described To Me...

Mandy Raised An Eyebrow.

"I'm a What, Now!

Grim Sweated a Little...

"Oh, Yes!  
>He Also Called You a "SHE-DEVIL FROM HELL ITSELF" In Many Of His Letters.<p>

Mandy Eyed Grim.

"Grim...

"It Was a Long time Ago, Mandy...a Long, LONG...Time Ago.

Jack Skellington Continued To Talk.

"He Also Called You a-

"JACK!  
>I'd Also Like You to Meet JACK REAVER, Mandy's Husband.<p>

Jack Skellington Ran Over To Jack Reaver.

"Jack Reaver...I Like That Name.

Jack Couldn;t Help But Smile.

"gee, i wonder why... Said Jack Sarcasticly

Jack Then Got An Idea.

"So, You Like Scaring People?

Jack Skellington Got Excited.

"OH, YES!  
>It's All We Do Here!<p>

"You Know, I'm Good At Scaring, Too.

Some Creatures Laughed In they're Throats.

"a regular human!...Doubt It. Said a Creature

Jack Smiled.  
>It Chose This Time To Turn Into the Ghost Rider...Which SHut Them Up, Quick.<p>

Even The Pumpkin King HIMSELF, Was a Little Frightened At First.

"WOW!  
>NOW THAT'S A SCARE!<p>

Jack Changed Back To Human Form.

"Hey, Wait a Minute...Your a GHOST RIDER, Aren't You?

"Yep...Been That Way Since I Was Eight, Why?

Jack Skellington Began To Shake Jack Reaver's Hand Alot.

"I Am a HUGE FAN!  
>When Me And Grim Were Kids, Our Father Used To Tell Us Bedtime Stories About Ghost Riders!<br>ABout How They Struck FEAR AND TERROR In The Hearts Of Those Who Were EVIL...  
>It Was Stories Like That Which Made We Want To Be The Pumpkin King When I Grew Up...<p>

"Really?

"Yes, And It ALSO Made Grim Want To be a Grim Reaper!  
>It's a Wonderful Story, It All happened When He Met Ang-<p>

Grim Once Again, Interrupted His Brother.

"Jack!, I Want You To Meet My Godchildren: Jackie And Malina Reaver...

Jack Bent Over To The Kids.

"My...What Marvelous Costumes.  
>Aren't You two Just a Couple Of Little Terrors...<p>

"Sometimes They Are... Said Grim

Jack Reaver Gave Grim a Stern Look, As Did Mandy.

"Well, Anyway...  
>Let's Go To The TOWN HALL!, The Party Is At Hand!<p>

Jack Marched Towards His House With The Halloween Town residents Following Him.

Grim Picked Up jackie And Malina And Carried Them On his Shoulders.

"Come On, Kids...Time To have Fun!

"YEAH! Shouted Jackie.

Soon, Jack Reaver And Mandy Were Alone.  
>Mandy Was Still frowning...Her Eyes Darting Around The Place.<p>

Jack Walked Up To her.

"Honey, Are You Alright?

"Not Really...I DOn't Like Being Here.

"Sweetheart , Everything Will Be Just FINE...

"I Hope Your Right...  
>Still, I Can't Help But Worry.<p>

Jack Took His Wife's Hand.

"Don't...  
>I'll Protect Our Family, I Promise.<p>

Mandy Nodded, Bearing an Uneasy Smile.

"Come On, Let's Join The Party...

Jack And Mandy Walked Towards The Halloween Town Hall.

As They Left, Three Children Hid Within teh Shadows...  
>One Was a Boy In Red, Who Wore a Devil Mask Another Was a Boy In Blue Wearing a Skeleton Mask The Last Was a Girl In Purple, Wearing a Witch's Mask And Hat.<p>

The Kids Were LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL...Oogie Boogie's "Kids"  
>They Took Off They're Masks As They Watched The Large Group Disappear.<p>

"Didja' See That Guy! Said Barrel

"Yeah, he's a Ghost Rider! Said Lock

"You Think Oogie Might Wanna Know ABout This?

Shock Slapped They're Faces.

"Of Course He Does, You PINHEADS!  
>Let's Go Back And Tell Oogie!<p>

The Three Brats Giggled As They Left Into They're Living Tub That Carried Them Into The Countryside Of Halloween Town...Where Oogie's Lair Was At.

[Meanwhile, At The Party]

"Everyone, This Is My Wife And Pumpkin Queen: Sally. Began Jack Skellington

Everyone Looked At a Ragdoll Frankenstein Woman With Long, Brown Hair.

"Are These Our New Guests, Jack? Asked Sally With An Angelic Voice

"Yes, They Are...

Sally Greeted Them.

"Pleasent To Meet You, Reaver Family...

Mandy Nodded.

"Thank You, Mrs. Skellington.

"Sally, How Are Your Children? Asked Jack Skellington

"I Just Put Them To Bed...They're Far to Young For a Party Like This.

"Oh, Yes...Of Course.

Skellington Walked Up to Jack Reaver.

"Say, Reaver...After The Party, Why Don't We Spend Some Time Together...

"What On Earth For?

"Oh, Why Not!  
>We're Just A Couple Of "Skeleton Jacks" Who Are Good At Scaring...It'll Be FUN!<p>

Reaver Eyed Skellington.

"I'll think About It.

Suddenly, Spotlights Landed On the Stage.

"And, Now For Tonights Act...Straight From The UNDERWORLD CITY!  
>Out Your Claws Together For BONE JANGLES AND HIS BALL &amp; SOCKET BAND.<p>

The Curtains Opened To reveal a Skeleton With One Eye, Wearing a Hat WIth Dozens Of Other Skeletons With Instruments.

"Hit It, Boys...

Jazzy Music Began To Play.

Everybody Got On The Dance Floor And Began To Dance.  
>Jack Was Of Course the Best One Of All...<p>

Then, Everyone Watched At Jackie And Malina Did a Dance Together.  
>At First They Did Quite Well...They did a Walts, a Tango And Other Dance Styles.<br>Then, a Spinning Move Went Wrong And Jackie Was Thrown Into a Bucket Full Of Water And Apples.

Everyone (Except Jackie's Family) Laughed At Him.  
>He Sat There Pretty Ticked, Then Malina Came To Help Him.<p>

"I Am So Sorry, Dear Brother...  
>I Must Have Lost My Grip On That Last Swing, An-<p>

"It's Okay, 'Lina...It Wasn't Your Fault.

Malina Smiled As Jackie Got Up.  
>She Was Lucky To Have a Brother Who Was So UNDERSTANDING.<p>

Mandy Dryed Jackie Off.

"You, Okay?

"Yeah, I'm Fine, Mom...

Jackie Then Walked Out For Some Air...Malina Went With Him.  
>Mandy Sighed As She Sat Down With Her Husband.<p>

"Poor Jackie...  
>I'm Not Complaining, But There IS Something Wrong About His Only Friend Being His Own Sister.<p>

Jack Reaver Eyed Mandy.

"I Don't Have a Problem With It...

Mandy Grinned.

"Of Course, YOu WOULDN'T.

Jack Smiled.

[Meanwhile, Outside Town Hall]

Jackie Sat By The Town Well As He Dried Himself Off More.  
>Malina Sat Beside Him WIth a Look Of Sympathy On Her Face.<p>

"Brother...I have a Question.

"Sure, What Is It?

"Do You Think...I'll EVER Get My Rider Powers?

Jackie Looked At His Sister.

"Of Course You Will.

"I Hope So...  
>Because You have Your Powers ANd I Still Don't Feel Any Different.<p>

"That's Because Your Younger Than Me...  
>I Guess Because I'm Older, I Got My Powers First.<p>

"So, I have To Wait Two More Years?

"Maybe, Maybe Not...  
>Just Give It Time, Things Will Turn Out.<p>

Malina Smiled Warmly.  
>She Then Hugged Her Brother.<p>

"Thank You, Big Brother...

Jackie Hugged His Little Sister Back.

Then, Suddenly...Something Hit Then Across The Heads, Knocking Them Out.  
>Lock, Shock And Barrel Stood Over Them Carrying Large Clubs.<p>

"WE GOT 'EM! Said Barrel

"Good, Now Put Them In The Bag...  
>We Can't Keep Mr. Oogie Boogie WAITING! Said Shock WIth a Snicker<p>

Lock And Barrel Stuffed Jackie And Malina In a Large Sack Then, Tossed Them In They're Living Tub.

They Jumped In And Headed For Oogie's Lair.

* * *

><p>Author Note: It should be CLEAR, that I am writing my own version of events that occured in Bleedman's Grim Tales<br>(only, THIS VERSION will be much lighter in tone, and have my own creative touch to it)

anyway, Jackie/Jack Jr.'s outfit is based on the Classic Version of Ghost Rider  
>while Malina Cowgirl outfit is to be based on the Western Aspect of Ghost Rider (the Caretaker from the first film)<p> 


	6. Frightmare

Powerpuff Girls D and Grim Tales copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics

Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics

The Nightmare Before Christmas copyright Tim Burton/Disney

* * *

><p>Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver<br>Chapter 05: Frightmare

* * *

><p>[Oogie's Lair]<p>

Jackie Slowly Opened His Eyes, Feeling a Throbbing Pain In His Head.  
>He Soon Noticed He Was Shackled On a Rack...And Malina Was In a Dangling Bird Cage.<p>

"MALINA! Shouted Jackie

Malina Soon Awoke.

"B-Brother?  
>What...What's Going On!, HOW DID WE GET HERE!<p>

"I Don't Know...  
>The Last Thing I Remember Was Getting Hit By Something.<p>

"Me, Too...

Snickering Was Soon Heard.  
>Jackie And Malina Looked And Saw Lock, Shock &amp; Barrel.<p>

"LADIES AND GENTELMAN!  
>INTRODUCING FOR YOUR DISPLEASURE: The TRUE Master Of Terror The Lord Of Shrieks And Screams The REAL King Of Nightmares...MISTER OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!<p>

Dark Curtains Parted.  
>a Large Shadow Slipped Through The Darkness...<p>

When The Lights Came On, a Large Figure Stood Before The Reaver Siblings.  
>He Was a Round, Burlap Sack...WIth All Manner Of Creep Critters Crawling From His Eyes And Mouth.<p>

"My...You Look Quite DELICIOUS! Laughed The Evil Bag Of Bugs

"WHA, WHAT DO YOu WANT!

Oogie Got Closer To Jackie.

"Why, Revenge Against My Old Partner: Grim.  
>Many Years Ago He Betrayed Me!<br>So, When I Heard His "Family" Was Coming For a Visit...How Could I Resist?

"THERES NO WAY UNCLE GRIM WOULD EVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!

"You'd be Surprised How "Different" People Once Were Many Years Ago...  
>You Should Try Ask Your MOTHER, Sometime...BOY, DOES SHE HAVE STORIES!<p>

Oogie Got Closer To jackie.

"So...Your The New Ghost Rider, Eh?  
>That's Good...I Was Hoping To Figure Out That Works.<p>

Jackie Sweated.

"What...What Do You mean?

"Let's Just Say, I Am Curious On How a Human Can Change Into a Living Skeleton Of Hellfire.  
>I Want To Unravel That Secret, So I can Use The Power Of The Ghost Rider, The Spirit Of Vengeance As a Weapon Against JACK SKELLINGTON And HALLOWEEN TOWN!, So I Can take MY VENGEANCE!<p>

"LOOK, YOUR WASTING YOUR TIME!  
>My Powers Aren't Developed Yet...I can Only Make Fire, I CAN'T TRANSFORM!<p>

"No matter...  
>There's Nothing a Little "Surgery" Can't Uncover.<p>

Malina Suddenly Lost It.

"YOU LEAVE My BROTHER ALONE, YOU MONSTER!

"Silence, Girl...I Get To You In a Minute.  
>I Can Always Use a Nice "Gumbo Stew" After This.<p>

Oogie's Kids Handed Him Surgical Tools.  
>He Activated a SPinning Drill And Grinned Evily At Jackie.<p>

"Can't We Talk About This?

As Oogie Neared Closer To Jackie.  
>Malina Furiously began To Swing Her Cage Around.<p>

"HEY!, QUIT DOING TH-

Malina Hit Shock With Her Swinging cage.  
>She Then Decked Lock, And Then Barrel Next...<p>

With One Last Might Swing, Malina Caused Her cage's Chain To Snap And Shot Herself At Oogie Boogie, Bith Knocking him Down And Destroying her Cage.

As Oogie Layed On The Ground, Malina Ran To Jackie And Used The Sugical Tools To Break His Shackles.

"Hurry, Malina, HURRY!

"I'm Trying!

Malina Managed To Break The Left Arm Shackle Before She Could Start On teh Other One, oogie Grabbed Malina.

"YOU LITTLE #$&%!  
>Just For That, I'm Eating You ALIVE!<p>

Oogie Opened His Wide Mouth, WHich Was Like a Dense Cave Of Bugs WItha Snakey Tonuge Malina Shrieked a Shrilling Scream, Which Only Enraged Jackie.

"LET HER GO!

Oogie Laughed Menacingly.

Jackie's Brown Eyes Turned Amber.

"i said: Let...Her...

Jackie's Body Suddenly Bursts Into Flames...Now, Becoming Skeletal.

"...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oogie Stopped At He Saw The Ten Year Old Ghost Rider Shattered His Shackes And Leaped Towards Him.  
>Jackie Tackled Oogie To the Ground, causing Him to release Malina.<p>

Oogie Gazed In Fear At teh Flaming Skull That Glared At Him.

"I'll TEAR YOU APART! Yelled Jackie In a Demonic Voice

Oogie Ran Away.  
>He then Pressed a Button, Causing a Platform To raise Up Up To a Safe Height.<p>

"HA!, HA!, HAAAAAAAA!  
>NICE TRY, BONE-BAG!<p>

Oogie Presses Another Button.  
>In An Instant, a Robotic Claw Grabbed Malina And Tossed Her To Oogie.<p>

"OOGIE!

Oogie Pressed ANother Button, ACtivating His Twisted Casino Room.  
>a Line On Animatronic Skeltton Cowboys Faced Jackie On Both Sides...<p>

They rasied They're Guns And Fired.  
>Jacked Dodged The Bullets, Though It Wasn't Easy.<p>

He Charged His Fists WIth Flames And Fires At The Cowboys...Causing Them To Combust And Explode.

Jacked Walked Towards Oogie's Platform.  
>Then, Suddenly...Giant Playing Cards Surrounded Jackie And Circled Him.<p>

"HA!  
>TRY TO GET OUTTA THAT!<p>

Jackie's Eye Sockets Burned With rage,  
>He Charged Himself WIth Power, Flaming Burning All Over His Body.<p>

Jackie Unleashed a Massive Fire Blast That Tore Apart The Giant Cards Some Of teh cards Got Lodged In The Wal, Creating a Convenient Stairway For Jackie.

"oh, no...

Jackie Wasted No Time And Leaped Up The Make-Shift Stairs He Leaped Upward And Pounded On the Platform, Destroying It.

Oogie Boogie Fell The The Ground Jackie Stood Over Him Carrying Malina.

"Threaten My Sister Again, And I'll REALLY BRING YOU HELL!

Oogie Was On His Knees, Crying.

"I PROMISE!, I PROMISE!

Jackie Changed Back Into human Form.  
>He Put Malina Down, Who Smiled At Him.<p>

"Brother...You've Finally Transformed!

"Yeah, So I Did...Guess I needed a Little "Motivation".

Malina Hugged Her Brother.

"Come On, Let's Go Home.

As The Two Siblings Left...  
>Oogie Grinned Evily, his Eyes Glowing Green.<p>

He Pressed One Last Button.

Suddenly, a Giant Pumpkin Warbot Emerged.  
>It Moved It's Massive Hand Closer To Jackie...<p>

Malina Saw this.

"BROTHER, LOOK OUT!

Malina Shoved Jacked Out Of teh Way...Causing The Robot To Grab Her, Instead.

"MALINA! SHouted Jackie

Malina Screamed As The Robot's Hand Clutched Her Body.

"BROTHER!, HELP ME!

Jackie Wasted No Time.  
>He Tranformed And Grabbed The Broken Chain From Malina's Cage And Charged It With Flames.<p>

As The Robot Tried To Crush Malina, Jackie Whirled The Chain Like a Lasso.

"YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jackie Tossed The Chain At The Pumpkinator's Hand.  
>He Jerked The Chain, Forcing The Hand To the Ground And Causing It To Let Malina Go.<p>

Jackie Released It And Ran To Malina.

"Malina, Are You Okay?

Malina Clutched Her Chest In Pain.

"got a few cracked ribs...but, i'll be okay.

Jackie Then Faced The Robot.  
>He Charged His Chain With Fire And Shattered It...<br>He Tossed The Flaming Chain Links At the Robot, WHich Embedded Within Several Areas.

Jackie Then Snapped His Boney Fingers...Causing The Links To Explode With fire.  
>The Pumpkinator Fell To The Ground, Shattered To Pieces...<p>

Sadly, It Fell On Jackie.

"BROTHER!

Malina Ran Over To teh Wreckage...Despite Her Pain.  
>She Found Her Brother's Skull...Which Was No Longer On Fire.<p>

"brother...no.

Malina Started To Cry Then, The Skull Lit Up WIth Fire.

"Brother?

"Oh...My Aching Head.

Malina Giggled

"All You Are Is a Head.

Jackie Looked Around And Noticed His "Pieces" All Over The Place.

"So I Am...  
>Could You Maybe Help Me Out, here?<p>

"Sure.

Malina Gathered Jackie's Bones And Put Then Together Once Jackie Was restored, He Started To Approach Oogie.

He Faced The Terrified Bag Of Bugs, Rage In his Burning Eye Sockets

"You Pay For This...

"NO, PLEASE-

"SHUT UP!

"Have Mercy...

Jackie's Eyes Burned Even More.

"sorry...all outta mercy.

Jackie Brought The Chain Links Together And Restored His Chain.  
>He Stiffened It Into a Staff And Was About To Impale Oogie...But, Malina Stopped Him.<p>

"Brother, Don't!  
>There Has Been Enough Sensless Violence...Let's Go Home.<p>

Jackie Looked At Her Sister, Who Gave Him Thos Big Green Eyes.  
>The Young Ghost Rider Sighed And He Changed Back Into Human Form.<p>

"for you...i will.

Jackie Carried Malina And Walked Out Of Oogie's Lair.

Once He Was Gone...Oogie Started Jumping Around With Rage.

"THAT WAS MY LAST PUMPKINATOR!  
>Now I'll Need To MAKE MORE!<p>

Oogie Turned To Lock, Shock And Barrel.

"YOU THREE!  
>GO TO CHRISTMAS TOWN, AND GET ME SOME MORE PARTS!<p>

The Kids Nodded In Fear.

"OKAY!

[Later, Outside]

Jackie And Malina Walked Out a Large Tree And Oversaw The Vast Landscape.

"How Do We Get Back to Town! Asked Malina

Jackie Pointed To The Curved Hill.

"There's Spiral Mountain...It Leads Directly To Halloween Town.  
>We Just Head There, And Finding Our Way Into town Should Be Easy...<p>

"HOW!  
>It's MILES AWAY!<p>

Jackie Eyed a Broken Down Motercycle.

"Problem Solved...

"Your Not Seriously Thinking About Riding That thing, Are You!

"Not Thinking...Doing.

"Can't We Ride a Horse?  
>You Know How Much I Dislike Motercycles...<p>

"Unless a Herd Of Skeletal Mustangs Come By, THIS WILL HAVE TO DO!

Jackie Changed Into Ghost Rider Form.  
>He Touched The Bike, restoring It And Turning It Into a flamecycle.<p>

"You Coming?

Malina Sighed.

"Alright, But Drive Slow...

"Don't Bet On It.

Jackie Got On the Bike, Malina Sat Behind Him...Grasping His Waist.  
>As Jackie Sped Off, All That Was Heard Was The roar Of the Engine...And Malina's Wails Of Terror.<p>

[Meanwhile, At Halloween Town]

As The Part Went On, The Music Got Calmer And Quieter.  
>As Jack Reaver Discussed Some Things With Grim And Jack Skellington...<p>

Mandy Was Sitting Up On a Chair, Sleeping.  
>She Was Peacefully Dreaming About The Past...<p>

How She And Jack First Met, Started Dating They're Marrage, the Birth Of they're Children...  
>And, Of Course The Memories Of When Jackie And Malina Were Younger.<p>

Jack Then Walked Over To his Wife.

"Hey...Mandy.  
>Sweetie, Wake Up!<p>

Mandy Awoke Slowly.

"Huh?, What?  
>(Yawn), What's Going On?<p>

"You Were Asleep.

"Oh, I Was?...  
>Hmmm...I had The Most Wonderful Dream.<p>

"What About?

"About Our Past...And When Our Kids Were Younger.

"Oh, Really?

"I'm Serious, jack...Sometimes I Wish They Were Babies Again.  
>Then, I Can Hold Them In My Arms Like I Used Too...<p>

Jack Sat Beside His Wife.

"Any Paticular Memory You Were Visiting?

"Our First Christmas As a Family...

"Oh, That One.

Mandy Sighed As She Thought Back.

"I Worked Extra Hard To Make It Enjoyable For Them...  
>It Was Malina'a First Christman, She Was Only a Year Old.<br>Jackie Was Still Only a Toddler And Had Other Christmas's...But, It Was Still New To Him.

Mandy Smiled.

"I remember How Much Jackie Was Ripping Apart The Wrapping Paper...  
>Malina Could Hardly Grasp It, Jackie Helped Her, Though.<br>He Loved His Little Sister Ever Since We Brought Her Home.

Jack Wrapped His Arm Around His Wife, Who SNuggled Up To Him.

"why can't things stay that way, forever...  
>why can't they stay young and innocent...I'm Not Ready For Them To Grow Up.<p>

"I Know...They're Still babies To Me, Too.  
>But, i guess It's harder For You To deal With Than Me.<p>

Mandy Smirked.

"Well, I DID Carry Them For Six To Nine Months!

"I remember THAT, Too.

Mandy Kissed Jack.

"jack...

"yeah, mandy?

"you ever think of having another one?

Jack's EYes Widened.

"Are You Pregnant?

"No.

"There's Your Answer.

"Why?

"Mandy, After Jackie's Turn One You Said The Same Exact Thing To Me...  
>And the Only Reason I Said "Yes", Was So Jackie Would Have a "Playmate" Growing Up.<p>

"So...You don't Want Another Baby?

"Not Until Jackie And Malina Are In College.

Mandy Decided That Was A sClose To a "Yes" As She Would Get.

"Deal.

Mandy Kissed Jack.

"I Love You, Honey...And I Always Will.

"I Know...I Love You, Too, Sweetheart.

Suddenly, a Loud ExplosionW as Heard From Outside.

"WHAT WAS THAT! Exclaimed Mandy

"It Came From Outside!

Mandy And Jack reaver Were The First Outside...  
>Grim, Jack Skellington And The Others Soon Joined Them.<p>

They Saw An Army Of Humanoid Horses With Armor And Flaming Manes Attack Halloween Town.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!  
>THEY'RE ATACK OUR TOWN AND HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE! Said Skellington<p>

Mandy Was Frozen In Shock.

"Not For Long...

Jack Reaver Changed Into Ghost Rider.  
>He Drew Out a Flaming Chain And Swung It Around Like a Fire Saw.<p>

"Time To Break These Stallions...TO PIECES!

Ghost Rider Attacked The "Horsemen"  
>He Hacked At Them, Causing The Soldiers To Reduce To Ash.<p>

The Horsemen Launched Fire Blasts At ghost rider...Who Absorbed The Flames.

"Trying To Burn a a Guy With a Flaming Skull, Huh?  
>Guess We Can Cross "Brains" Off Your List Of Qualities.<p>

Ghost Rider Shattered His Chains And Launched The Links In a Wave Formation.  
>Causing Large Numbers Of The Horsemen To Fall...But, More Kept Coming.<p>

Grim Took Out His Scythe And Slashed At The Horsemen.

"COME ON, BROTHER!  
>WE"VE GOT TO HELP GHOST RIDER!<p>

Jack Skellington Nodded.  
>He Took Out a Green Glob Of Goo, Which Latched Onto His Boney Hand.<p>

Skellington Launched The Goo, Which Shifted Into a Whiplash.  
>He Wielding The "Soul Robber" Like Ghost Rider's Chain And Backed Him Up.<p>

Mandy Continued To Stare...Frozen In SHock And Fear.

"it...it can't be.  
>she couldn't be...not here!<p>

Suddenly, One Of The Horsemen Knocked Ghost Rider Down, Forcing Him back Into Human Form.  
>As The Horseman Raised It's Weapon Over Reaver, mandy Suddenly Snapped Back Into reality.<p>

"JACK!, NO!

Mandy Took Out Her Own Magic Scythe And Attacked The Horseman.  
>As It faded Into Flames, mandy Glared At The Other Horsemen...WIth Looked That Could "KILL".<p>

"Keep Your #$%& Hands Off Of MY HUSBAND!

Jack reaver Got Up.

"Almost Forgot How "Nasty" You can Be...

"Just because I'm Not Mean Anymore...Doesn't Mean I've Forgotten How To Do It.

As The Horsemen Approached Them...They, Suddenly Stopped.

"They're...They're Not Attacking. Said Skellington

"How Odd... Said Grim

Jack Reaver Looked Around.

"No, It's Not...  
>WHoever's Controling These Things Is Coming.<p>

"How Do You Know? Asked Skellington

"I Can Sense EVIL.  
>And Something REALLY EVIL Is Heading This Way...<br>Such Great Darkness...Not Even Mephisto Has This Kind Of Power.

Mandy's Eyes Widened.

"That's Because It's Not Mephisto...It's Someone WORSE.

"who's Worse That MEPHISTO! Exclaimed Grim

"Zarathos?

Grim Eyed Skellington.

"What?

Just Then, The Horsemen Parted And a Dark Figure Walked Through the Fog.  
>As The Fog Cleared, Everyone Stared In Shock At Who It Was...<p>

a Woman WIth Long Blonde Hair, Blood Red Eyes And Wearing a Black & Red, Wonder Woman-Esque Outfit.

Mandy's Blood Ran Cold...Her Heart Might Of Even Skipped a Beat.

"You... Said Mandy Darkly

Mandy's Evil Self Grinned Evily.

"Hello, Mandy... Began amanda In a Chilling Voice

"Your Looking Good...For An Average Woman Who's Wasted Her Life For Reaver's Ideas.

Mandy Ignored Her.

"WHAT ARE YOu DOING HERE, AMANDA!  
>YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!, I MADE SURE OF IT!<p>

"Apparently Your Slipping In Your Old Age...  
>You Of All People Should Know I'm Not That Easy To Kill.<p>

"What Do You Want...

Amanda Glared At Mandy With rage And Hatred.

"You Took Away MY FUTURE!, MY WORLD!...My Kingdom.  
>So, Now...I'm Gonna Take Away YOUR Future, Your World.<p>

"You've Said This All Before, Witch.

"Ahh, But THIS TIME IS Different...

At that Moment, Grim Jr. (In Symbiote Form) And Minnie Stepped Forward.

"Much...Different.

Mandy Eyed Amanda's Kids...Who Beared Demented Looks In They're Eyes.

"Charming Little Devils, Aren't They?  
>Which Reminds Me, Mandy...How Are YOUR Kids?<p>

Mandy Suddenly Got Angry.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN, AMANDA!

"Oh, I Won't Bother Them...I Promise.  
>I Have Much More Important Matters To Attend To Than Mess Around With YOUR BRATS!<br>Besides, Junior And Minnie Are Just "Dying" To Meet Then And Wanna "Play" a Few Games...Heh, Heh.

Amanda Suddenly Shot a Blast Of Dark Energy At Mandy, Who fell On her Back.

"MANDY! Shouted Jack Reaver

Amanda Walked Over To Her Alternate Self As She Tried To recover.

"Look At You...Such a Discrace.  
>If Someoned Tried Doing THAT To Me, I Would Of Easily Blocked It And Counter-Attacked...<br>But, You...You Disgust Me, Mandy...Your Life As Normal Person With Morals Has WEAKENED You!

Mandy Glared At Amanda, Who Was Like Looking At a Twisted Mirror Image.

"LOOk AT ME!  
>In My Timeline, I Am The Most POWERFUL FORCE ON EARTH!<br>And, You...Your Just Another Weak Human Being.  
>It Sickens Me That We're The SAME PERSON!<p>

"I Feel The Same Way, You B-#$%!

Amanda Grabbed Mandy By Her Shirt And Looked Right Into her Eyes.

"WHY DID YOu DO IT!, HOW COULD YOu DO IT!  
>Why Did You Turn Your Back On EVERYTHING We Worked SO HARD FOR!<br>Why Did You Have To Go SOFT ON ME!, WHY DID YOu BETRAY ME!, BETRAY US!  
>Don't Tell Me It Was For LOVE!, The WEAKEST Of ALL EMOTIONS!<p>

"i used to believe that, once...  
>But, I Was Wrong...I Didn't Know What Love Was.<p>

"Tell Me Something, mandy...Just Tell Me.  
>Was He Worth It?, Was Falling In Love With Jack Reaver WORTH Losing Your Destiny!<p>

"If By "Destiny"...You Mean: "Losing My Soul To Darkness"...  
>Then, YES...It Was Worth It!...You May NEVER KNOW Just How Much Jack Means Everything To Me.<p>

"You May try To Pretend That You've Changed...That Your "Saved"!  
>But, Deep Down...I Know Your Still JUST LIKE ME: a Heartless, Evil MONSTER!<p>

"I Conquered Your Dark Curse Long Ago...Jack Taught Me That.

"Reaver Ruined You.

"JACK SAVED ME!  
>HE SAVED ME FROM TURNING INTO YOU!<br>My Future Has Changed, Amanda...I Will NEVER Become Who You Are.

"Then, You Are Useless to me...

Amanda Raised Her HAnd At Mandy.  
>Suddenly, She Was Hit By a Ball Of hellfire...WHich, Burned Her Skin.<p>

Amanda Glared At Jack reaver, Who Was Now In Rider Form.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE, YOU WITCH!

Amanda Smiled.

"Oh, yes...Of Course: You "Wife".

Amanda Tossed Mandy Aside.

"NO MATTER!  
>Mandy Means Nothing To Me...She's Too Far Gone To Be "Helped".<br>But, Your My True Target...YOUR THE SOURCE OF MY PAIN!

Amanda Leaped After The Ghost Rider.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT I WANT!

Amanda Rammed Ghost Rider With Dark Energy, Knocking Him Into a Wall.  
>Grim And Skellington Tried To Help, But Amanda'a Horsemen Attacked Them, Keeping Them Away.<p>

As Amanda Beat On Ghost rider, He Caused An Explosion Of flames That Forced Amanda To Back Away.  
>Ghost rider Got Up And Approached Her, Forming His Staff Chain Into a Hellfire Scythe.<p>

"Oooh...Cool Trick.

Amanda Drew Out a Gothic Looking Sword.  
>They Both Clashed "Blades" In a Duel Of Steel And Fire.<p>

"Oh, How I Have HATED You, Reaver...  
>I've Despised You Since The Day You Came Into Mandy's Life And Destroyed My Existance!<p>

"I Gotta Admit...  
>I'm Not Too Fond Of You Either, "Queen Of Mean".<p>

"I Seriously Doubt That, Reaver...  
>I Know You Must Liked Something About Me.<br>Why Else Marry My Other Self, unless You Liked Us.  
>I Feel Like We're Practicly HUSBAND &amp; WIFE, Already...<p>

"I LOVE MANDY!

"And, I AM Mandy!

"Not To Me...

While The Battle With Halloween Town Ensued...a Motercycle Approached The Town.  
>Amanda Looked To See Jackie Reaver (In Rider Form) And Malina.<p>

She Then Smiled.

Amanda Launched a Powerfull Attack At Reaver's Skull Which Was Just Strong Enough To Knock Him Out Cold

"finally...  
>JUNIOR!, MINNIE!<br>THEY'RE THEY ARE!, ATTACK THE REAVER TWINS!

Mandy Gasped In Fear And Horror.  
>Grim Junior And Malina Grinned, They Charged After Jackie And Malina<p>

"Uhhhh...Brother, What's Going On?  
>Why Does That Woman Look Like Our Mother!<p>

"I Think We Should Worry ABout Those Kids Coming That LOOK LIKE US!

Grim Jr. Leaped Up And Raised His Symbiote Scythe At Jackie And Malina.

"Ohhhhhhh...SNAAAAAAAAP!

Jackie And Malina Leaped Out Of Teh Way.  
>Grim Jr. Sliced The Motercycle, Destroying It.<p>

As It Exploded, Jackie Reverted Back to Human Form.

"NO!, NOT MY NEW BIKE!

"Told You We Should Of Stuck WIth a Horse. said Malina

Jackie Became Enraged...  
>Finding Enough Strength, He Changed Back Into his Rider Form Again.<p>

He Faced Grim Junior, Whose Own Demon Reaper form Was Becoming More Morbid And Frightning.

"I Don't Know Who You Are...And, I really Don't Care.  
>Cuz' I'm Gonna TEAR YOu APART FOR WRECKING MY RIDE!<p>

Grim Jr. Grinned Demonicly

"Bring It On, You Poser...

Jackie And Grim Jr. Clashed.  
>They're Demon Forms Charging WIth Power.<p>

As a Hellfier Chain Staff Locked With a Symbiote Scythe Both Skeletal Warriors Struggles For Control...

"BROTHER!

Malina Ran To help Jackie.  
>But, Minnie Blocked Her Way.<p>

"Who...Who Are You!

Minnie Grinned.  
>Her Hands Charged WIth Magic.<p>

"Thine Demise, Foul Imposter...

Minnie Began Launching Energy At Malina, Who Ran Behind Stuff To Dodge It.  
>Soon, Minnie destroyed All Malina's Hiding Places And Faced Her.<p>

"Taste Thy Doom...

Malina Was In Absoloute Terror.  
>Suddenly, her Hands Became Hot And Emitted Some Steam.<p>

"Get Away...GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Malina Launched a Stream Of fire At Minnie, Knocking Her Down.

Malina Then Stared At her Hands, Which Were Steaming.

"i did it...I DID IT!

Suddenly, Grim Jr. Slashed At Jackie.  
>Knocking The Young rider To the Ground And Forcing Him Back Into Human form.<p>

Grim Jr. Raised His Scythe Over His Head.

"Get Ready to DIE!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Malina Instantly Changed Into Her Ghost rider Form And Launched a Massive Fireball At The Demon reaper.  
>Grim Jr. Flinched As The Hellfire Burned Away At The Demon Symbiote's Skin.<p>

(("PAIN!, GREAT PAIN!  
>FIRE SKULL GIRL HURT US!)) Said The Symbiote<p>

Malina Ran To Her Brother, Changing Back Into Human Form.

"Brother!, Are You Okay!

"I guess So...  
>Did You Just-<p>

"Yeah, Guess All I Needed Was a Little Motivation, Too.

Just Then, Grim Jr. And Minnie Surrounded Them.

Amanda Smiled As She Restrained Mandy.

"GOOD!, NOW FINISH THEM!

"JACKIE!, MALINA!  
>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shrieked Mandy.<p>

As Grim Junior And Minnie Chargedd They're Weapons At Jackie and Malina...  
>a Ghostly Voice Rang Out...a Voice That Only The Reaver Brother &amp; Sister Could Hear.<p>

(("time out.))

They're Was a Bright Flash.  
>When It Subsided, Jackie And Malina Were Gone...Without a Trace.<p>

"THEY'RE GONE!

"Thou Have Faded Without Thine Trace.

Amanda Frowned.

"No Matter...I Still have What I Want.

"What?

Amanda Hit Mandy hard On The Head, Knocking Her Out Cold.  
>She Then Put Mandy's Body Over Her Shoulder Like a Sack.<p>

"Come...To Oogie's Lair!  
>We Have Much To Do Before Our Invasion.<p>

Jack Started To Wake Up He Saw Amanda Create a Mystice Field Around Herself And Her Children...

He Also Saw Her Take His Wife.

"MANDY!

"Fairwell, Rider...Until We Meet Again.

Amanda Disappeared Into Thin Air.  
>At that Moment, The Horsemen Surrounded Reaver And The Others.<p>

Jack Reaver Growled WIth Rage And Changed Into ghost Rider.

"okay...NOW, I Am Official TICKED OFF!

What Happened Next Wasn't Pretty...  
>Grim And Skellington Were Too Afraid Of Ghost Rider To Even TRY To help Him.<p>

Not That He NEEDED Any Help, As Angry As He Was.

Once All The Horsemen Were Destroyed.  
>Ghost Rider Marched Outward And Yelled Out With a Demonic Roar.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: Sorry, Grim Jr. and Mini-Mandy fans...<br>but, in THIS story...your favorite characters are The Bad Guys.

My reason for THIS, in because I think that growing up in Amanda's Apocalyptic World  
>had an effect on their personalities...and, their concept of "Right &amp; Wrong"<p>

In THIS story, the "Rider Twins" are the heroes.  
>so, FORGET what you know of Grim Tales...I have "re-written" the rules.<p>

but, hey...this IS a Alternate Timeline, afterall.


	7. History Lessons

Powerpuff Girls D and Grim Tales copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics

Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>Grim Adventures Of Mandy Reaver<br>Chapter 06: History Lessons

* * *

><p>[The Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower]<p>

Jackie And Malina Shot Through a Time Portal And Landed On a Cold Floor.

"What...What Happened? Said Malina

"I Rescued You...

Jackie And Malina Stared At a Ghost In a Purple Cloak, Who's Form Randomly Shifted Every Few Minutes.  
>He Had Blue Skin, White Hair, Red Eyed And Held a Time Scepter.<p>

"Who...WHO ARE YOU!

"Introductions?...Fine.  
>I Am Clockwork, The Ghost Of Time.<p>

"What Is This Place!  
>And, WHY ARE WE HERE!<p>

Clockwork Grinned.

"I Suppose Explainations ARE In Order...  
>This Is My Clocktower Home Within The Spectral Realm Of the Ghost Zone.<br>Here, Time Stands Still...I Brought You Here For Your Own Safety.

At That Moment, Jackie Remembered About His Family.

"OH MY GOD!  
>MOM!, DAD!, UNCLE GRIM AND MISTER SKELLINGTON!<p>

"Calm Yourself...  
>They Are Fine...For Now.<br>You Were the Only Ones In Danger, So I Rescued You.

"What...HAPPENED!

Clockwork Pressed a Button On his Staff.  
>Images Swirled WIthin His Time Window...Images Of Amanda.<p>

"This...Is Your Enemy.  
>Her Name Is MISTRESS AMANDA, And She Is An Evil Version Of Your Mother From An Alternate Timeline.<p>

"Evil Version?

"She's From a Time, Where Mandy Never Met Jack reaver...  
>a Time Where She Remained Dark And Became More And More Evil With Time.<br>She Eventually Conquered And destroyed The World, And Ruled Over An Apocalyptic Earth...Devoid Of All Life.

"oh, my... Said Jackie, Quite Distraught

Clockwork Pressed Another Button.  
>This Time, Showing Grim Jr. And Minnie.<p>

"And THESE Are Her Children...Think Of them As Your EVIL COUNTERPARTS.  
>Grim Jr. Is a Reaper Who Posseses a Demon Symbiote, Making Him a DEMON REAPER...<br>a Being That Grows Stronger By Sapping The Lifeforce Of The Living And The Dead.  
>Minnie Is a Ragdoll Zombie, Who Was Once The Original keeper Of the Symbiote Before She Died...<br>Now, She Is An Undead Warrior...Who Serves As Junior's Partner And Personal Bodyguard.

Malina Was a Little Frightened At This.  
>Jackie Looked At His Sister, Then At Clockwork.<p>

"Why is This Happening?

"Because, The Love Your Parent's Shared Prevented They're Future And Existance...  
>They Seek Revenge Against Them For The destruction Of They're World, THAT Is Why They Attacked You.<p>

Clocklwork Sighed.

"But, We Currently Have More Urgent Matters To Attend To.

"What Matters?

"Amanda Plans To Invade The Human World, YOUR WORLD.  
>By Unleashing a Terrible Monster From HER PAST!<p>

"What Monster Is That? Asked Malina

"The Demon Reaper...  
>An Fusion Of a Savage Demon Symbiote And a Grim Reaper.<br>It Is a Creature That Feeds Off Of The Lifeforce Of The Living, The Dead And The Undead.

"Once, Grim Jr. Lost Control...  
>And The Demon Reaper Bonded With a Pumpkinator Robot Turning Into a Beast Bent On destroying All Life...With Minnie's Help, Junior Regained Control<p>

Jackie And Malina Eyed Clockwork.

"Creepy Story, Sound's Like a Mix Between Spider-Man 3 And Amityville's House Of Horrors. Said Jackie

"But, What does That Have To Do With Us?

Clockwork Eyed The children With Red Eyes Glowing.

"Because Amanda...Intends To UNLEASH THE BEAST, Again.  
>Oogie Boogie Is Currently Working a New, More Improved Pumpkinator Robot...<br>He's calling It The Pumpkinator Destroyer, And It Will be Far More Powerfull Than ANY OTHER PUMPKINATOR!  
>Amanda Intends To Find This Warbot And Have Grim Junior Fuse With It, Creating a New DEMON REAPER BEAST.<p>

"And Then She'll Attack Megaville... Said Jackie

"Along WIth The Rest Of The Earth. Finished Clockwork

"WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! Shouted Malina

"We Won't, Malina... Said Jackie, Sternly

Jackie Turned To Clockwork.

"Clockwork, How Can We Stop This!

"Only The Ghost Rider Can Save The Earth, Now...  
>And, Since Your Father Is Currently Busy Trying To Save Your Mother: Earth's Savior Will have To be YOU TWO!<p>

"U-US!  
>B-But, HOW?<br>I'M STILL IN BASIC TRAINING!  
>And, Malina Doesn't Even HAVE HER POWER, YET!<p>

Clockwork Nodded.

"Under Normal Circumstances...It Would take a Ghost Rider YEARS To Reach It's Full Potental.  
>But If You Are To Stop Amanda And Save The World, You MUST DO IT...By The Next Full Moon.<p>

"But, That's THREE DAYS! Said Malina

"Three Days That You Must Use Wisely...

"CAN'T YOu STOP THIS!  
>Your The Ghost Of Time, Why Can't You Just Use That Staff Of Yours An-<p>

"They're Are Certain Rules And Tempral Laws That Prevent Me From Doing So...  
>It HAs To be YOU, Jackie...And YOU, Malina.<p>

Jackie And Malina Look At Each Other.

"What Do We Have To Do?

"Prevent Grim Jr. And Minnie From Reaching The Pumpkinator Destroyer!  
>Do This By Either Destroying Them, Destroying The Pumpkinator Robot...OR, By Stealing His Demon Eye.<br>However, If Worse Comes To Worse, And You CANNOT Prevent Them From Reaching The Warbot...  
>Then, You Will Have To Stop The Demon reaper Beast In Halloween Town BEFORE It Reached The Earth!<p>

Clockwork Looked At Jack Jr. And Malina.

"Either Way, You Must Learn To Harness And Control Your Rider Powers By That Time...  
>You Don't Have To Be At Full Strength, You Just have To be Strong ENough To Fight Them...Or Slow Them Down.<p>

"What About Our Parents?

"Leave The Rescue Of Your Mother To Your Father And Grim...  
>YOUR MISSION Is To Stop Grim Jr. And Minnie From Bringing "Hell-On-Earth" To Humanity.<p>

Jackie Nodded, As Did Malina.

"But, Before You Go...You Need To Understand Some Things.

"What things?

"I Must SHow You Your Family's Secrets...If You Are To Understand Your Mission, Better.

Clockwork Pressed a Button On his Staff.  
>Instantly, The World Around Them Changed...They Were In a Temperal Simulation.<p>

Jackie And Malina Saw a younger Version Of There Father On the Streets With a Younger Girl.

"Clocklwork, Who Is That? Asked Jackie

"That Is Your Aunt Jenny, Your Father's Little Sister.

"I Didn't Know We Had An Aunt Jenny. Said Malina

"That's Because She Died When She Was Still a Child.

"WHAT!

"Just Watch And Learn.

Young Jack Took Out a Wad Of Cash.

"Okay, That's All the Money I Have From that Stunt Show I Did At the Carnival.

"Good, Big Brother...I'm-

Jenny Start's Coughing Loudly.

Young Jack Held Her.

"Jenny, JENNY!

Jenny Soon Stopped Coughing.

"I'm P-Proud Of You...

Young Jack Sighed.

"Clockwork, What's Wrong With Her? Asked Jackie

"Jenny Is VERY SICK.  
>She Contacted Cancer At An Earily Age...<br>Possibly Due To Being Exposed The City Streets For So Long.

"WHy Are They On The STreets? Asked Malina

"They're Parents Died When They Were Very Young...  
>Your Father Is Trying To earn Money To Get His Sister a Good Doctor.<br>But, He Doesn't Have Enough...And Even If He DOES Get Enough Money Jenny's chances Of Survival Is VERY SLIM...

"So...What Happens?

"Just Watch.

Time Fasts Forward...  
>It Is Night Fall, And Young Jack And Jenny Are In An Old Building That is Partaly Demolished.<p>

Jenny Is Fast Asleep In a Cardboard Box, While Jack Is Wide Awak...Deep In Thought.

The Air Suddenly get's Colder, So Jack Covers Up jenny With His jacket.

"evening, jack... Said a Voice

Jack Looked To See a Man In a Dark Red Coat Carrying a Cane.

"Who The Heck Are You?

The Man Grins, His Eyed Light Red.

"Just Someone Who Saw Your Performance At The Carvival...I Really Did Enjoy Watching You Ride.

"Oh...Well, Thanks.

"Perhaps You'll Ride For ME One Day...

Jack Looked At The Man.

"You Run a Show?

The Man Smiled a Wide Grin.

"Greatest Show On Earth...heh, heh, heh.

Jack Looked Back At Jenny, Who Was Sleeping.

"no thanks...

The Man Smiled.

"What's The Matter, Jack?  
>Worried About You Little Sister...<p>

Jack Eyed The Stranger.

"What Do YOU Know About Her?

"Even a Blind Man Can See She's Sick...And So Young, Too.

The Strange Man Paced Around.

"Ah, cancer...The Worst Kind Of KILLER.  
>The Thing About It Is The Time It Takes...The Toll On the Loved Ones.<br>Plans That Have To be changed...Lived That Are Altered, FOREVER.

Jack Sighed Deeply The Stanger Sensed Jack's Despare.

"What If I Could Save Your Sister...Make Her Better.  
>Would You Be Willing To "Make a Deal"?<p>

"You a Doctor? Asked Jack

"You Might Say That.  
>ANd, Don't Worry About MONEY...I Can Take a Trade.<p>

Jack faced teh Stranger.  
>He Wasn't Sure About This, But...Jenny's Life Was On The Line.<p>

"Name Your Price.

"Oh, Well...Let's See, Here.

The Stranger Looked Around.

"I'll take...Your SOUL.

Jack Raised An Eyebrow.

"My What?

"Your Soul, Jack.

Jack Let Out a Chuckle.  
>He Obviously Thought This Guy Was Nuts.<p>

"O-Kaaaaay...

"By Morning, Your Sister Will Be As "Healthy As a Horse"  
>You Can Then Focus On More Important Things Like Finding a Home For Yourselves...<p>

The Stranger Brought Out An Old Scroll.  
>He Opened It, Showing What Looked Like An Old English Contract.<p>

Jack Looked At It.

"You You Have To Do To Save Your Sister...Is SIGN.

Jack Thought a Bit.  
>He Then Toom the Contract And Looked At It.<p>

Jack Then Winced In Pain As He Cut is Finger On The Paper.  
>a Drop Of Blood Fell On The Contract And Quickly Dried.<p>

"Oh, That'll Do...Just Fine.

The Stranger Took The Contract...His Eyes Glowing red.

"You Are You?

"Call me...MEPHISTO.

Mephisto Then Disappeared In a red Vapor.  
>Jack Was Now Alone With His Sister, Who Was Still Aleep.<p>

Jackie And Malina Were None The Less, Worried.

"Clockwork?

"Keep Watching...

Time Passed Again.  
>This Time, JackW as Strolling Down The Street With Jenny Running Around Happily.<br>Jenny Was ALOT More Active, Due To Suddenly Feeling Well The Following Day.

"CATCH ME, BROTHER! Yelled Jenny

She Jumped From a Lampost And Jack Caught Her.

"Careful, Jen...

"Sorry, Big Brother...I Just feel So GOOD, TODAY!  
>I Haven't Felt This Good In a LONG TIME!<p>

"Yeah...I Know.

Jenny Jumped Down And Walked With Jack.

"So...What Do We Do, Now?

"We Have To Work Some More So We Can Buy Us Our Own House...

"Great!  
>I Wanna Live In The Countryside...Where All the Animals Are.<p>

"Some Place You Have In Mind?

"Yeah, Dallas...

"Dallas, Texas?...Why They're?

"Cuz' That's Where All the Horses Are, I Love Horses!

"Okay...Dallas.

Jenny And Jack Hugged Each Other.  
>As They Walked Around The Corner...a Large Group Of cars Drove Into teh Street.<br>Men Got Out Of teh Cars, They Were All Members Of Different Street Gangs.

They Opened Fired On Each Other.

As Bystanders Ran From The Chaos, Several Bullets Ricoched Off the Cars And Flew Everywhere.  
>Most Of The Bullets Headed Towards Jack And Jenny...<p>

While Jack Only Got His Skin Knicked Slightly...Jenny Was Shot In The Chest.

"JENNY!

Jack ran To Jenny, Who Was Laying On The Street...Her Dress heavily Stained With Blood.  
>The Police Soon Arrived And Stopped The Riot, But In time To Stop WHat Was To Come...<p>

Jack Held Jenny In his Arms, Tears In His Eyes.

"jenny...come on, sis...stay with me.

Jenny Opened Her Eyed Slowly.

"b-brother?

"I'm Here, Jenny...I'm here.

Jenny Touched Jack's face WIth Her Hand.

"i l-love you...big brother.

Jenny Heart Began To Slow To a Crawl.

"i looooo...

Jenny's Eyed Closed Her Body became Limp Like a Ragdoll.

"no...No...NO!

Jack Hugged His Sister's Body And Cried Loudly.

"JENNY!, No...

Jack Suddenly Heard Demonic Laughter In te Distance...  
>He Looked Up And Saw Teh Shadow Of Mephisto, Before He Disappeared.<p>

At That Moment...Jack KNEW He Had Been Tricked.

"mephisto... Said Jack WIth Hate And Anger

Malina Cried In Jackie's Arms.  
>Jackie Was Frozen in Shock.<p>

"i...i never knew...  
>Dad Never Told Me Of...<p>

Clockwork Pressed His Sceptor, Time Passed.

Jack Was In An Alleyway, Walking Aimlessly...Trying To Find Someplace To Go.

"Where Are YOU Going, Jack?

Jack Turned And Saw Mephisto.

"You Still Have a Debt To Pay...

Jack Glared At Mephisto WIth Anger.

"you...YOU KILLED HER!, YOU KILLED MY SISTER!

"I Cured Her Cancer...That Was The Deal.  
>Your Sister Didn't Die Of The Illness, So I Followed My End Of The Bargain TO THE LETTER.<p>

"Oh, Yeah...You Made Her Caner Go Away.  
>Just So She Could Die a More QUICKER DEATH BY GUNFIRE!<p>

"Well, I Couldn't Let Her Get Between US.

Jack's Anger Rose.

"you son of a-

Jack Tried To Stike At The Man.  
>But, Mephisto SHifted His Body Into That Of a Demonic Being With Red Skin, Dark Red Clothing And Horn Shaped Hair.<p>

"what? Exlaimed Jack, Shocked And Afraid

"You See Before You My TRUE FORM!  
>As The Demon Lord: MEPHISTO.<p>

Mephisto Walked Towards Jack.

"Reguardless Of What Happened To Your Sister, I KEPT MY WORD!...Now, You Shall Keep YOURS.

"What Word!

"You Sold Your Soul To Me, Remember!

Mephist Grabbed Jack Jack Imeedietly Felt His Body Pulsing With a Strange Energy That Felt Like FIRE.

"Forget About Friends...  
>Forget ABout Family...<br>And, Don't Even Think About LOVE...

Mephisto Brought Jack to His Face.

"Your MINE, Jack Reaver.

"NO!

Jack Escaped Mephisto's Grasp And Ran Away As Fast As He Could.

"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY, JACK!  
>YOUR UNDER CONTRACT, REMEMBER!<p>

As Jack Disappeared Mephisto Smiled Evily.

"Run All You Want, Jack...You'll NEVER Escape Me.

Jack Soon Reached An Old Warehouse And Hid.  
>Suddenly, Jack Felt a Great Pain Within Him...<p>

Steam Emitted From His Eyes...His Skin Became Red From Heat.

"whats...WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!

Jack's Green Eyes Turned Amber Red.  
>He Wailed Out In Pain As he Felt Fire Burst From His Body...<br>It Felt Like Being In Hell...Only, In His Own Body.

Yes...This Truely Was a "Living Hell", In Every Sense Of The Word.

"!

The Unnatural Fire Burned Away His Skin And Flesh, Leaving Behind Only Skeletal Features.  
>When The Pain Finally Stopped, Jack Was Now a Flaming Skeleton...WIth Only His Clothes "Untouched"<p>

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shouted Jack In a Deep, Demonic Voice

Mephisto Appeared Before The Twelve Year Old.

"What Have You Done To me!

"I've Bonded your Sould With The Essense Of The ZARATHOS...  
>I've Turned You Into a GHOST RIDER, The Spirit Of Vengeance!<p>

"Ghost Rider...Spirit Of Vengeance!

"When The Time Comes, I Will Call For You...  
>But, Until Then...I'll be Watching Your, Jack Reaver.<p>

Mephisto Disappeared.  
>Jack ReaverGhost Rider Looked Around The Warehouse.

He Walked Over To a Nearby Motercycle.  
>As Soon As He Touched It, The Bike Shifted Into a "Flamecycle"<p>

The Bike Looked More Skeletal, With Wheels That Were Burning With hellfire.  
>Jack Then Took a Nearbye Chain And Wrapped It Around Himself.<p>

He Got On the Bike And Drove Off, Leaving a Trail Of Fire Behind Him...  
>He Didn't Care Where He Was Going...So Long As It Was FAR AWAY FROM HERE And Away From Mephisto.<p>

Jackie And Malina Were Stunned At this...Clockwork Then Spoke.

"As You Can See, Your Rider Powers Are Not To be Taken Lightly...  
>Most Riders Like Your FATHER, Had to Give They're Very Soul For They're Power...You DID NOT.<br>You Children Are Very Lucky, You Achieved Rider Powers For Free: By Being Born With It...  
>Your Father Had To Lose Something Very Dear To Him To Become What he Is.<p>

Jackie Nodded...As Did Malina.  
>They couldn't Help But Feel Sorry For They'r Father...And The Aunt they Never Knew.<br>They Also Felt Great Hatred For Mephisto For His Deception.

Clockwork Then Showed Them More.

"As Your Father Learned About His Powers And His New Purpose...He Gained MANY ENEMIES.  
>Mephisto For One...But, They're Were Other...Like Blackheart, mephisto's Evil Son Deathwatch, The Transdimentional Ninja Demon Lord, Lilith...The Mother Of The Mutant demons Called The Lilin Blackout, The Vampire Mercenary...Scarecrow, The Self Appointed MASTER OF FEAR...<br>Vengeance, An Evil Ghost Rider Than Mephisto Made a Deal With to Battle Jack.

Clockwork Then Smiled.

"He Even faced Many Famous Villains, Like: Freddy Kruger And Jason Voorhees And Many Enemies That Soon became Friends, Like: Blade, the Vampire Hunter, Hellboy And Spawn.

Jackie Smiled.

"Wow...Dad Was Pretty Strong Back In The Day.

Malina Faced Clockwork.

"Mr. time ghost, Sir...How Did Mom And dad Meet?

Clockwork Grinned.

"I'll Show You...

Timed Passed Once More.  
>Jack Reaver (In Human Form) Was Driving His Bike Through Endsville.<br>He Parked It At a House And Walked Towards It.

He Found Two Kids And Grim Sitting In Front Of a TV

"HEY, JACK! Shouted a Shrill Voice

Jack Cringed At the Voice.

"billy...

a Boy With Orange Hair And a Huge Nose Ran Towards Jack.

"HEY, JACK!  
>GUESS WHAT!, I JUST STARED INTO THE SUN FOR TWO EXTRA MINUTES BEFORE GOING BLIND!<p>

"How Come You Can Still See?

"Grim Fixed My Eyes!

Jack Scowled.  
>He Had To Lose This Kid...<p>

"Uhh, Billy...

"Yes, jack?

"I'm Over There.

Jack Pointed Outside.

"REALLY!, HOW FAR?

"Really Far Away.

"OKAY!  
>BYE JACK, I'M GONNA SEE JACK!<p>

Billy Ran Off, Laughing Stupidly.

Jack Smiled.

"Thank Goodness His He's Only Got a -99 IQ.

"Impressive...Your Really creative In handling Billy. Said a Girl

Jack Looked Over At The Gloomy Girl Who Was Mandy.

"Why DOn't You Sit Over here...There's An Awesome Monster Movie Marathron Coming Up.

"I Don't Have Time For Such Pointless Activities...I'm Here To See Grim.

"What For?

"I Need Him.

"You Want me To Loan Him To You?

"No...I Want you to GIVE HIM TO ME!

"What's The Magic Word?

"NOW!

As Jack And Mandy Talked, Grim finally Spoke

"Don't I get a Say In this?

"NO! Said Jack And Mandy In Union

"Okay.

Jack Grabbed Grim's Robe.

"The Reaper Comes WIth Me, GOT IT!

Mandy Grabbed Grim's Robe,Too.

"Not Until I Say You can!

Jack And Mandy Glare At Each Other.

After a Few Minutes...Mandy Let Go.

Jack Leaves With Grim.  
>Mandy Sits Down, a Little Confused At What Happened...<p>

Though Mandy Has Been Known To make The Most Vile Of Demons Cry...Jack Was The ONLY ONE That Unnerved her.  
>He Was Also The Only One Who Wasn't Afraid Of Her...Who Mandy Was Actually Afraid Of.<p>

In a Way, Jack Was Like Herself: a Scary Person With An Additude.  
>Which Is Why Mandy Had a Wicked Crush On Him.<p>

As Jack Left With Grim, He Was Busy Thinking...  
>He Always Sensed a Darkness Surrounding Mandy...Which Was Enough To Make Him NOT TRUST HER.<br>And, Yet...He Also Couldn't Help But "Like" Her, a Little.

"So, What Do You need From Me, Mon?

"a Map To All the Paranormal Hiding Places In town.

"DAT'S IT!

"Yes, Unless You Want "Skeleton Jigsaw" Added To The List.

Grim Gives Jack a Map.

"Thanks.

Jack Leaves.

"YOU KNOW, I LIKE YOU BETTER THAN THOSE OTHER BRATS!  
>Your Not Stupid Like Billy And You Don't Make Me Do Aggravating Stuff Like Mandy.<p>

"WHATEVER!

Jackie And Malina Look At Clockwork.

"Clockwork?

"Your Father Came To Endsville Searching For Deathwatch, Who Was Setting Up An Criminal Operation There.  
>Later, It Turned Out Deathwatch Was In a "Turf War" WIth Mephisto...Which Threatened Endsville And The World!<p>

"Oh...

"Your Father Met Billy...Who Introduced Him To Grim And Your Mother.  
>At teh Time, mandy Was VERY DIFFERENT...She Was Gloomy And Hated Everyone And Everything.<br>She Was ALOT Like Amanda Is Now, And Would Of Became Amanda...Had Jack Not Came To Endsville That day.  
>At First, Jack And Mandy Didn;t Get Along Very Well: Jack Sensed The darkness With mandy, And Didn't Trust her And, Mandy Was Naturally Spitfull Towards ANYONE.<p>

Clockwork Grinned.

"But, They Secretly Liked Each Other...

"When Did They Start Loving Each Other? Asked Malina

"It All Happened When Jack Revealed He Was the Ghost Rider To Endsville...  
>Followed By The Theft Of Grim's Scythe By Blackout And Grim's Own Capture By Blackheart.<p>

Time Passed, Jack And Madny Were Alone In teh Countryside.  
>Jack's Bike Had Been Destroyed And He And Mandy Were Transported Somewhere By Blackheart's Magic.<p>

Needless To Say, He Was in a Mood...And Mandy Wasn't His Idea Of a "Partner".

Jack Was Walking Down the Road, While Mandy Just Sat Down.

"Where Are You going? Exclaimed Mandy

"To Endsville...That's Where Blackheart And Blackout Are At.

"DO You Even Know Where It Is?

"I KNOW IT'S NOT HERE!

Mandy Got Up And FAced Jack.

"Alright, That's It!  
>I Want to Know Just WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!<p>

"Isn't It Obvious?  
>Two Demon Lords Are Fighting Over Who Get's To Destroy the Earth.<p>

"NOT THAT!, I Mean YOU!  
>Who Are You?...WHAT ARE YOU!<p>

Jack Eyed The Girl.

"I'm a Ghost Rider, a Spirit Of Vengeance.  
>Everytime Evil Threatens The Innocent, I Take Vengeance...<br>It's Been that Way Ever Since...

Jack Paused.

"Ever Since What?

"EVer Since I Sold My Soul To Mephisto...  
>I Wanted To Save My Sister, Who Was Dying Of cancer.<br>She Was Cured...Only To Get Killed In Teh crossfire Of a Gang War.

"oh...

"Mephisto Cheated Me...  
>So, I take Vengeance On Those Who Harm the Innocent...Innocent's Like My Sister.<p>

"Jack, With Your Kind Of Power...You Could Change The World!

"Oh, And I Suppose By Change You Mean "Take Over", Huh?

"Well, I-

"FORGET IT!  
>The World May Not be Perfect...AFter All, It Took Jenny Away From Me.<br>But, Punishing the Guilty ALONG With the Innocent Isn't Right!

"Jack, I-

"Your No Better Than Mephisto And Deathwatch...

"HEY!, THAT ISN'T TRUE!

"OH, NO!  
>Mephisto Wants To Control People...And deathwatch Only Seeks To destroy, Nothing Else!<br>I Know ABout You Mandy!, I Know How You Want to Rule The World And Dominate Humanity!

"Maybe So, But I'm Not Like Mephisto And Deathwatch!  
>I'M LIKE YOU!, I'm An Outcast That's Shunned By The World.<p>

"I NEVER LASHED OUT AT THE WORLD FOR HATING ME!  
>People Naturally fear What They Don't Understand, So WHY SHOULD I!<p>

Mandy Was Silent Now...Jack's Words Made Sense.

"The Problem With You Mandy...Is That You Don't Care About ANYONE But Yourself.  
>Your Surrounded By friends, And Yet Your BLIND To What You Have!<p>

"WHAT ARE YOu TALKING ABOUT!, I CARE!

"Oh, Really?  
>Then, When Was The Last time You Ever Did Anything For Anyone Else, Huh?<br>You Name ONE TIME...And I'll take Everything I Said Back.

Mandy Thought Hard, But Couldn't Think Of Any.

"I Thought So...  
>Look, Do What You Want...I'm Going To Save Humanity From Those Monsters.<p>

Jack Walked Off, Leaving Mandy Behind.  
>Mandy Stood Alone...Feeling Remorse For The First Time In her Life.<p>

(("am i really THAT SELFISH?))

Mandy Soon Followed Jack, But At a Distance.  
>After Hours Of Walking For Miles In the Hot Sun...Mandy Fell The The Ground.<p>

She Was Tired, Hot...And Thirsty.  
>All She Could Think About Was Jack's Words Earlier...<p>

How She Was Selfish And Was Every Bit The Monster Mephisto And Deathwatch Were.

Soon, a Shadow Was Cast Over Mandy...It Was Jack.  
>He Picked Her Up And Carried Her Off, Bridal Style.<p>

Jack Soon Found An Oasis And Let Mandy Rest And Get Some Fresh Water.

"t-thank you...

"Just because YOU Would Leave Me, Doesn't Mean i Would.

Mandy frowned...Jack Still Didn't Trust her.  
>Then Again, If Jack Indeed DID Know Of her Past...Then, Who Could Blame Him.<p>

Suddenly, a Loud Rumbling Was Heard...  
>a Large Group Of Mutated People Suddenly Appeared.<p>

"lilin... Said Jack As He Transformed

"Hello, Rider... Said The Lead Lilin As His Hands Charged With Energy

"What Do You Want!

"Your Tresspassing On Our Turf!

"We Won't Be Long.

"Yes, You Won't Be Long...Long to Live That Is.

The Lilin Attacked Ghost Rider, Who Fought Them Back With His Chain.  
>He Easily Cut Away At The Mutant demons And They're ARmy Of Scythe Beasts...<p>

Then, The Head Lilin Charged His Hand At ghost Rider.

"JACK!, LOOK OUT!

Mandy Rushed Forward And Shoved Ghost rider Out Of Harms Way.  
>The Dark Beam Hit Mandy In Teh Shoulder, Which Burned It.<p>

"MANDY!

Mandy Fell To her Knees, her Teeth Gritting In Pain.  
>Ghost Rider's fire Increased And Her Launched Massive Flames At The Lilin, Reducing Them All To Ashes.<p>

Jack Changed Back to normal And Rushed Over To mandy.

"You Okay?

"My Arm Hurts Like Heck, But...I'll be Okay.

"Why Did You Save Me?

"Because Your WRONG When You Say I Don't Care About Anyone...  
>I DO Care About Someone For Than Myself...I Care About YOU.<p>

Jack Looked At Her.  
>He Started To feel Bad About What He Said Earlier.<p>

But, Just To be Sure...he Used true Sight On Mandy.  
>He Looked Into her Mind, Heart And Soul...And Saw Mandy Felt Remorse For Her Past Sins He Also Saw She Felt Love...Love For HIM: Jack reaver...The Ghost Rider.<p>

"I'm Sorry For What I Said, Mandy.

"Don't.  
>You Said True Things, I Am a Monster.<p>

"WERE...You Were a Monster.

"How Can You be So Sure?

"Trust me...I Know.  
>Your Darkness May Still Remain...But, It's Not As DARK As It Was Before.<p>

"How Can I Ever Make Up for The Harm I've Caused...

"If You Seek Forgivness And Redemption...You Need Only Ask For It.

Mandy Looked Into Jack's Eyed.

"Can You...Ever Forgive Me?

Jack Smiles.  
>They Move Closer, Then Kiss Softly.<p>

"i forgive you...

Just Then, a Lone Horse Walks Over To the Oasis.

Jack Smiles.

"Found Our Ride Home.

Soon, Ghost Rider Is On a Flaming, Skeletal Horse.  
>And With Mandy WIth Him, They Ride For Endsville At Superhuman Speed.<p>

"How Romantic... Said Malina

"Jack Reaver Eventually DOES Save Endsville And The Earth From Destruction...  
>In Time, Jack And Mandy Grow Closer And Become a Couple...Nigh Insepperable.<br>However, Jack Disappears One Day After Fighting a Demonic Threat, He Is Thought To be dead And Mandy's Belief In His Ideals Is Tested When She Meets her Evil, Alternate Self: MISTRESS AMANDA.

* * *

><p>Author Note: This chapter was meant to give the Reaver Kids (and, the Readers)<br>a look at Jack Reaver's origin as Ghost Rider...AND, how is relationship with Mandy evolved.

This could very well COUNT as a preview to a possible "Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Ghost Rider" Crossover  
>(which will explain in FULL DETAIL, Jack's first visit to Endsville...and, how is relationship with Mandy started)<p> 


	8. Amanda's Scheme

Powerpuff Girls D and Grim Tales copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics

Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>Grim Tales Of Mandy Reaver<br>Chapter 07: Amanda's Scheme

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile, At Amanda's Castle]<p>

Mandy Slowly Fluttered Her Eyes Open...  
>She Found Herself In Shackles Within a Dark Castle.<p>

"Ahh...Your Awake.

Mandy Looks To See Her Evil Self Sitting On a Throne.

"YOU!

Mandy Tried To Attack, But Her Shackles Prevent Her From Reaching Amanda.

"Don't Bother...Those Bonds Are Made Of Pure Adamantium.  
>Not Even i Coul Break It, So a Powerless Weakling Such As Yourself Has No Chance.<p>

"WHEN MY HUSBAND GET'S HERE, HE'S GONNA TEAR YOU APART!

"Oh, I'm Counting On Him To Try And Save You...I have a Trap Waiting For The Ghost Rider.

Mandy Then Looks Around.

"Is This-

"My Castle...Or, What's Left Of It.  
>That time Rift That destroyed My World Didn't Leave Much To Go By.<br>Using My Powers, i Was Able To Save Myself, My children And My Castle...Everything Else Has faded Away.  
>Your In a World Within The Oblivion Dimention...It's Where All Things That Don't Exist Go.<p>

Amanda Narrowed Her red Eyes.

"I have Learned To call This Empty Void HOME.  
>But, It's Hard To Take Pride In being a Ruler...When You Lack a Kingdom To Rule Over.<p>

"Serves You Right. Said Mandy

"All The Innocent Lives You Destroyed, The World That You Ruined...

"I Fail To See The Problem In All That.

Mandy Snorted.

"Yeah, You WOULD...

"I Don't Get You...  
>Many Years Ago, You believed In MY IDEALS...They Were YOURS, TOO!<br>It Still Boggled My Mind How One Man Could Change You And Destroy What I Worked SO HARD TO ACHIEVE!

"And You Never Will...  
>Because, You Don't Know What It Means To Love.<p>

Amanda Grinned.

"You Know, Mandy...We've Been Going About This For YEARS.  
>I Still Don't Understand WHY I Haven't Been Able To "Set You Straight"...<br>Your Corruption Die To Jack's Influences Was Present, Even When I first Met You...Remember?

Mandy Looked Away.

"I Wish i Could Forget...

[Flashback]

a Twelve Year Old Mandy Sat Outside Her House And Looked Up At The Stars, She Then Cried.

It Had Been Six Months Since Jack Disappeared...Everyone declared Him dead.  
>As Time PAssed By, Mandy Started To Believe It, Too...And Tried To Accepted Her Loss.<p>

"how sad... Said a Chilling Voice

Mandy Turned To See An Adult Woman With Blonde Hair.

"Who...WHO ARE YOU!

The Woman Smiled.

"I Am YOU.  
>Or, At LEast...I Am What You COULD Of Been.<p>

"Could Of?  
>What Are You-<p>

"I Am Amanda, Your Older Self From a future That No Longer Exists...

"What Future?

"i'll Show You...

Amanda Touched Mandy's Forehead With a Glowing Finger.  
>In AN Instant, Mandy Saw Amanda's Memories...Her Entire History.<p>

How She Launched Her Plans Of World Domination...  
>How She Caused Many Horrible Tragedies And Reduced The World To An Apocalyptic Ruin.<p>

The Connection Soon Broke And Mandy Fell To Her Knees.

"no...NO!  
>It Can't Be...I Couldn't-<p>

"In Another Time, You Succeeded In Conquering The World...WE SUCCEEDED.  
>But Now, My World Has Been Destroyed...Faded From Existance Due To Someone Meddling In Our Past.<p>

Mandy Opened Her Eyes.

"jack...

Amanda's Eyes Glowed.

"Yes...JACK REAVER.  
>He Has Decieved You, Filled Your Head WIth Lies Of PEACE &amp; JUSTICE.<br>I Have Come To Put You On The Right Track...Help You Fulfill Your Destiny As RULER OF THE EARTH.

Amanda Reached Out To Mandy.

"Come To Me, My-

Mandy Jerked Away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!

"Don't Reject Me, Mandy...I am YOU Afterall.

"LIES!  
>YOU CAN'T BE ME!<br>I'd Never Do Such Things!

"Not Yet, But You Will.

"No...NEVER!

Amanda Looked AT Her Younger Self.

"Reaver Done More damage Than I Thought...  
>Guess I Have No Choice But To TAKE YOU With Me And MAKE YOU Conquer The World.<p>

Amanda Approached Mandy, Who Drew Out Grim's Scythe And SHot a Blast At Her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!  
>I'll Never Turn Into You, NEVER!<p>

Amanda SIghed.

"Fine...I'l Leave.  
>But, I WILL Be Back...And This Time, I Won't Be So Nice.<p>

Amanda Created a Dark Portal And Disappeared

Mandy then Ran INto Her House And Headed Towards Her Room.

Mandy Grabbed a Large Sack And Fills It With Things She No Longer Desired In Her House...  
>World Domination Plans, Dark Poetry, Autobiographies Of Famous Dictators, EVERYTHING!<p>

She Carried It Outside And Dumped It All On teh Ground.  
>Mandy then Took Out a Match Box And Lit All The Sticks...<br>She Threw Them At the Pile And Watched As The Relics Of Her "Old Ways" Burned Up in Smoke.

"never...i will NEVER betray you, jack...EVER.

[End Of Flashback]

"I've Hated You Ever Since I Discovered Your Existance...

"Which Is Basicly Hating Yourself.

"SHUT UP!

Amanda Grinned She Just LOVED To Torment Her Other Self.

"I Still Don't Get What You See In Him...

"He's a Greater Man Than YOU GIVE HIM CREDIT FOR!

"Ah, yes...a Mortal Gifted With a Powerful Curse.  
>Only To Waste It On Such Stupid Intentions...<p>

"SHUT UP!  
>QUIT TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!<p>

"Ooh...Did I Strike a Nerve?  
>I Guess Your Fiercly Protective Of Your Husband.<p>

"You'd Better Believe It.

Amanda Grinned Evily.

"Hmmmm...interesting.

"Just What ARE You Up Too, Amanda?

"Simple...I Plan To Unleash The Demon Reaper Beast On Megaville.  
>Now That Junior Has Gained Better Control, The Monster Shall be Easier To Control.<br>All I Need Is a Pumpkinator Robot...And Oogie Is Building a NEWER, More POWERFUL One.

"You'll Never Get Away WIth This, Amanda...MY FAMILY WILL STOP YOU!

"I'd LOVE To See Them Try...

Suddenly, a Horseman Approaches.

"My Mistress, Sorry To Disturb You...But, The Ghost Rider Is Here.

"He Is?, Where?

"Right At Our Gates...

[Outside]

Ghost Rider Furiously Speeds Towards The Gates Of Amanda's Stronghold.  
>The Hellfire Of His Flamecycle Burning Like a Volcano Across The Ground.<p>

His Bike Shoots a Powerful Fire Shot At The Outter Wall, Completly Destroing It.  
>He Drove Into The Courtyard, Where He Was Met Up With More Horsemen.<p>

"Where...Is...My...WIFE!

Ghost Rider Ran Over Several Horsemen As He Plowed Towards Main Gate.

Amanda Watched From a Balcony.

"let him in...

"Ma'am?

Amanda Glares At teh Guard.

"let...him...IN.

The Horseman Nods.  
>The Gate Soon Opens And Ghost Rider Drives In At Full Speed.<br>As he Drove Down a Long Hallway...Stone Walls And Barriers Suddnely Appeared Out Of Nowhere.  
>Ghost Rider Jumps And Slides Over Some Of Them, But They Eventually Appear To Rapidly...<p>

Ghost rider Crashed...And His Violently Changed Back To Human form.

Amanda Grins As Her Monitor Show He's Stopped.

"bring him to me...I Want Mandy To Watch As I Take My Revenge.

"Yes, My Mistress...

[Meanwhile, At Clockwork's Tower]

"So...Mom Used To be Bad, Until Dad Made Her Good.  
>And, Amanda Is a version Of Our Mom That Stayed Bad And Became WORSE? Said Jackie<p>

"That Is Correct...

"How Bad Exactly?

Clockwork Reached Into His Coat And Took Out a Journal.

"This Journal Was Written By The Grim Of Amanda's Timeline...  
>It Chronicals What The Mandy Of that Time Did And How She Came To Be Amanda.<p>

Clockwork Gave The Journal To Jackie.

"Read It...Study It.  
>It Contains Information That You Require To defeat Amanda And Her Chilren.<p>

"There's Stuff On Them Is This Thing, Too?

"Yes...You need To Brush Up On That World's History If You Are To Succeed.

"How Did You get This? Asked Malina

"When Amanda's Timeline Faded From Existance...  
>I recovered Many Items From It's Destruction: This Is One Of Them.<p>

Clockwork Pressed a Button, Which Showed An Image In His Time Window.

"Lock, Shock & Barrel Are Gathering Parts For a New Pumpkinator Robot...This Isn't Good.  
>If Grim Junior Ever Reaches the Finished Robot, He'll Bond With It And destroy Your World.<p>

"What If We Stop Them From Building It?

"Then, You May Have a Chance...  
>But, Grim Jr. May Likely Try And Find Another Body To Use.<br>Reguardless Of What You Do, You Still Need To FACE HIM IN BATTLE!

"We'll Try...

"Then Go.  
>Oogie's Kids Are Currently In Christmas Town.<p>

Jackie And Malina Nod They Leap Into The Time Portal While Clockwork Just Smiles.

[Meanwhile, At Amanda's Castle]

"Wakey, Wakey, Ghost Rider...

Amanda Slaps The Shackled Jack Across The Face.  
>He Opens His Eyes And Looks Up At Amanda.<p>

"So Good That Your Alive, Reaver...I Wouldn't Want You To Die JUST YET.

Jack Growled.  
>He Tried To Transform...But, Found He Couldn't.<br>Jack The Noticed a Band On His Arm WIth An Odd Crystal On It.

"a Little Device I Made JUST FOR YOU...  
>That Crystal Was Used Against ZARATHOS Many Years Ago, So It Can Surpress Your Powers.<p>

"JACK!

Jack Looked Over To See Mandy, Who Was Shackled As Well.

"MANDY!

"Relax, She'll be Fine...For Now.  
>Right Now, I Intend To Make Her Suffer For Betraying Me.<p>

Jack Glared At Amanda.

"If Your Gonna Kill Me, Then Get It Over With, Already!  
>My Family Will Not rest Until I'm Avenged!, YOUR GONNA PAY!<p>

Amanda Grinned.

"Oh, I'm Not Gonna Kill You...I'm Gonna Do FAR WORSE.

"What?

Amanda Grabbed Jack By his Shirt And Pressed Her Lip Hard Against His.  
>Jack Was Shock And Mandy Went From Fear To Rage.<p>

"GET YOU HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND, YOU #$&%!

Amanda Broke The Kiss.

"I Knew That's Get You... Said Amanda Cruely To Mandy

Jack Spat Out.

"Couldn't You Have Just Hit Me... Said Jack

Amanda Faced Jack.  
>She Approached Him, But Jack Backed Away.<p>

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!

"You Don't Approve?

"You Know The Only Woman I'll Kiss Is My Wife!

"Yes, Mandy Is Your Wife...And I AM MANDY!  
>So, Technichly...That Makes ME Your Wife, Too.<p>

"Your Crazy...  
>Why Are You Even Doing This!<br>I Thought You HATED ME!

"I Do Hate You...You Single Handledly Destroyed My World.  
>But, i Can't Help but Feel PROUD Of That, Too...<br>You Defeated Me, Which Is Someone NO ONE HAS EVER DONE BEFORE!  
>And, Being a "Single Mother" Is Very Hard...The Kids Need a STRONG Father.<p>

Amanda Grabbed Jack.

"What Do You Say?  
>Leave My Weaker Self, And Marry Me...a STRONGER WOMAN More Sutable For You.<p>

"FORGET IT!  
>I Love My Wife, No One Else.<p>

"Oh, I'm Sure I can Persuade You...

Mandy Lashed Out.

"DON'T YOU DARE!

Amanda Kissed Jack Again.  
>This Time, However...Jack Bit Her Lip HARD.<p>

"OW! Shouted Amanda

Jack Kicked Amanda Down And Ran To Mandy.  
>He Tried To Free Her, But, Amanda Started To get Up.<p>

"JACK, RUN!

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!

"JACK, PLEASE!...  
>I'll Be Fine, Just GET OUT OF HERE!<p>

Amanda Glared At Jack.  
>Jack Sighed Deeply.<p>

"I'll Come Back For You...I Promise.

Jack Ran Out The Throne Room And Into The Halls.

"GUARDS! Shouted Amanda

"Ma'am?

"SEAL OFF ALL THE EXITS!  
>No One Get's IN OR OUT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, UNDERSTAND!<p>

"Yes, My Mistress...

As The Guards Left, Amanda Started To Walk Out.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!

Amanda Grinned At Mandy.

"Gonna Hunt Down Your Man...  
>If He Refuses To Be MY HUSBAND, I'll Kill Him.<p>

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!

"TO GET BACK AT YOU!  
>I Know They're Are Two Things You Love Most Of All In The World: Your Husband And Your Children.<br>Once I Take THEM Away From You, You'll Be LEft With NOTHING But Your Misery.

"You Harm My Family In ANY WAY...And I Will KILL YOU!

"That Sounds Like a Nasty Threat, Mandy...EXELLENT.  
>Now, Your Starting To Sound More Like Me.<p>

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!

"We'll See...

Amanda Leaves.  
>Mandy Then Furiously Tried To Escape Her Bonds.<p>

She HAD To Save Her Husband From Amanda, Before She Killed Him...Or WORSE.

Later, Jack Had His Own Problems...  
>He Was Now Outside And Bashing His Band With a Rock.<p>

"COME ON!, BREAK!

Nothing Jack Did Worked.

"BLAST IT!

"Give It Up, "Rider"... Said Amanda's Voice

Jack Turned To See Amanda Walk Up To Him.

"Though I Recovered That Gemstone, I Mysticly Enchanted The Band...Only I Can Remove It.  
>So, Why Don't You Just GIVE IT UP!...WIthout Your Powers You Are NOTHING.<p>

"I Don't Need Powers To beat You!

"Even YOU Can't Possibly Believe That.

Jack Grabs a Large Tree Branch.

"a Stick?  
>Your Going To Fight a Powerfull Mistress Of darkness With A STICK!<p>

"Best I've Got Right Now.

Jack Lunges At Amanda, Who Grabs The Stick And Snaps It In Two.  
>Amanda Then Strikes At Jack, Knocking Him Down To The Ground.<p>

"Last Chance, Reaver...  
>Join Me Or Be Destroyed.<p>

"Death Sounds Better Than Spending The Rest Of My Life With You.

"Have It Your Way...

Amanda Was About To Kill Jack, When She Was Struck From Behind...  
>Mandy Stood Over Amanda, Her Wrists Still Chained...Onlt Shattered.<p>

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!

"MANDY!

Mandy Rushed Over And Kissed Her Husband.

"Oh, Jack...I Was SO WORRIED!  
>I Thought She...<p>

"It's Okay, Mandy.  
>I Love You And No One Else...Not Even Alternate Version Of You.<p>

Jack Then Tried To Pull Off teh Band Again.

"Blast It...Still Won't Come Off!

"Does Amada Have a Key?

"Amanda IS The Key...She designed It So Only SHE Can Remove It.

Mandy Thought a Bit.

"Hang On, Let Me Try.

Mandy Grabs The Band And Tried To Pry It Off.  
>Amazingly, It Came Off!<p>

"How Did You-

"As Much As I Hate To Admit It...Me And Amanda ARE The Same Person.  
>So, If She Can Take It Off...So Can I!<p>

Amanda Started To Wake Up.

"What Th-

Mandy Punched Amanda REAL HARD In the Jaw, Causing Amanda To Spit Out a Bloody Tooth.

"THAT'S FOR KISSING MY HUSBAND, YOU HOMEWRECKER!

"YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME!

Jack Changes Into Ghost Rider.

"oh, sh-#$%

Ghost Rider Blasts Amanda With Fire.  
>He Then Whistled, His Bike Sped Towards Him.<p>

"Let's Go, Mandy...Our Kids Need Us.

Ghost Rider Got On His Flamecycle...Mandy Hopped On As Well.  
>He Raced At Full Speed And Disappeared In a Fire Portal.<p>

Amanda Soon Recovered And Glared At the Faded Fire Trail.

"d#$ them...

* * *

><p>Author Note: Here, I explain the conflict between the Two Mandy's: Mandy Reaver and Mistress Amanda.<br>I also show that I can go a bit DARK in a story like this, but still not get TOO DARK.

I also explain quite a bit about what happens to Timelines that "don't exist"  
>though, Amanda's World suffered ADDITIONAL due to her constant failed attacks on Present Time Megaville.<p>

so, her world USED to look exactly a sit did in Grim Tales...  
>but, NOW (in the Future), it's become a Cosmic Wasteland of sorts, slowly breaking down from reality.<p>

also, I show that Mandy Reaver is STILL a Bad***.  
>even if she IS a MotherSchool Teacher with a "Sunnier" outlook on life.


	9. Death Angel

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy copyright Maxwell Atoms/Cartoon Network**

**Ghost Rider copyright Marvel Comics**

**The Nightmare Before Christmas copyright Tim Burton/Touchstone Pictures**

**Grim Tales From Down Below copyright Bleedman/Snafu-Comics**

* * *

><p><strong>Grim Tales Of Mandy<strong>  
><strong>Reaver Chapter 08: Death Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Halloween Town]<strong>

Ghost Rider Jack Reaver raced towards Halloween Town, the hellfire surging through him.  
>He Parked The Bike At The Town Square And Changed Back To Normal.<p>

"JACK REAVER!, MANDY!: YOU'VE RETURNED!" exclaimed Jack Skellington

Jack Marched Over to Skellington.

"Where Is Grim?"

"I Think He's In The Pumpkin Patch."

"Why Is He THERE?"

"Dunno...He Said He Had To Speak With Someone."

Reaver Marched Towards The Pumpkin Patch.

"JACK!"

Mandy Ran To Jack Reaver.  
>She Hugged Him Tightly...Jack Hugged Her Back.<p>

"this is all my fault, mandy...  
>you had a bad feeling about this trip and i didn't listen to you.<br>now, our children are in god know's where with monsters after them."

"It Isn't Your Fault, Jackson...Amanda Is To Blame.  
>I Just Know You'll Bring Our Family Back together...I Have Faith In You."<p>

"Yeah, But Will Jackie And Malina Stay Safe Until Then?

Mandy Looked At Jack And Managed To Smile.

"They're OUR Children, Jack...They'll Find a Way.  
>They'll Protect Each Other While Trying To Save Us All...We've Raised Them Right.<p>

"I Hope So...

Jack Sighed Deeply.

"this parent thing is difficult, mandy...  
>I Still Remember Feeling Terrified When You became Pregnant For a Second Time.<p>

"I Was Scared The FIRST Time, Too...

Mandy Hugged Jack.

"Things Will Work Out...THEY HAVE TO.

Jack Nodded.

"I Swear To You, I'll Get Our Children Back!...No Matter What It Takes.

Jack's Fist Started To Heat Up.

"I'll Kill Amanda If I have To...

Mandy Narrows Her Eyes.

"If She Does Anything To My Babies, You Won't Get the Chance...I'll Kill Her.

Jack Sighs.  
>He Walks Off To Find Grim.<p>

Mandy Then Sits Down On a Bench And Cries.

"please god...i want my babies back! Prayed Mandy In Tears

Meanwhile, Grim Was Standing Alone In The Pumpkin Patch.

(("_Grim...GRIM SKELLINGTON!"_)) Said a Haunting Voice

Grim Looked Up And Saw a Dark Vapor Flow From the Clouds.  
>It Landed And Materialised Into a Female Angel...<p>

Only, THIS Angel Wore a Blacke/Red Rope Rather Than White/Gold  
>Her Wings Were Black Instead Of White, And Her Skin Was Light Blue WIth Long, Dark Blue Hair<br>Yellow & Red Eyes With Purple Lips And Green Eyeshadow.

The Angel Wielded a Scythe Like Grims And a Flock Of Crows Surrounded Her.

"Angel Of Death... Said Grim

"Please, Let's Not be So Formal...Call Me ANGELA.

Angelia Moved Closer To the Reaper.

"Or, In Your Case: BOSS.

Grim Bowed His Head.

"How May I Serve You, My Master?

"Plenty...  
>The Demon Reaper Threat Is returning Yet Again.<br>My "Boss" Cannot Afford An Early Apocalypse Upon The Humans...It isn't TIME, Yet.  
>Besides, This Abomanation Is a Threat to ALL LIFE...Not Just The Humans.<p>

Angela Sighed.

"And, Since The Demon Reaper Is Half Reaper...The Heavenly Court Has Placed This Mission On MY HEAD.  
>Mainly, Because The Reapers Were MY CREATION In The First Place...YOU, Were My Creation.<p>

"But, the Demon reaper Is From Another Timeline...It DOESN'T EXIST!

"It Matters Not If It Is Real In This World...It Still "IS"  
>And It IS a Threat, And It's State As a Reaper Has Made It My Responsibility.<p>

"You Going Somewhere With This?

"You Must Stop This "Grim Jr." From Reaching a New Body...  
>Clockwork Has Sent The Rider Children To Detain The Problem, But the Angels Don't Share His Confidence.<p>

Angela Moved Closer.

"I Expect You To Do Everything You can To Prevent The destruction Of Humanity.  
>Remember, Grim: If That Creature Reaches The Human World...You'll Be OUT OF THE JOB.<p>

"You Can Cound On Me...

"Sometimes I Wonder...

"What Does THAT Mean?

"**IT MEANS YOUR STILL ON A SHORT LEASH WITH ME FROM THAT STUNT YOU PULLED WITH MANDY!" **Shouted Angela, suddenly

"You Still Haven't Let that Go?

"**YOU DELIBERTLY ALTERED HER HOURGLASS OF LIFE!**  
>You Made It So Mandy's Lifecycle Will Last LONGER Than Normal...<strong>WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!<strong>  
>you broke the rules of death, Grim: I Could Of Given You The "ULTIMATE PENALTY" for that!"<p>

"But, You Didn't."

Angela Sneared.

"My Lord Is Merciful...Even To Reapers.  
>Since Your Actions Were Pure In Nature, He Only Allowed a Less Severe Punishment."<p>

Angela chuckled softly.

"Heh!, I Still Think You Were Let Off EASY!"

"Look, I had No CHOICE!  
>Jack Reaver's State As The Ghost rider Makes Him Age Slower Than Other Humans...<br>Mandy Would Of Died Off Too Soon, I Couldn't Let That Happen!

"_**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR INTENTIONS, WERE!" **_Snapped Angela

"YOU BROKE THE RULES! Apart From The Ten Commandments, They're The ONLY ONES THAT MATTER!

"Look, I Did What I Had To Do...I Have No Regrets.

"Just make Sure You Follow The Rules THIS TIME!  
>The Demon Reaper Beast Is a Great Threat, Even The Angels Are Concerned Of It Reaching Our Gates!<p>

"It Won't...I Promise.

"I'll Hold You To Your Word, Reaper.  
>AND, DON'T TEST My PATIENCE, You Don't Wanna Make An Angel ANGRY.<p>

Angela's Eyed Glowed As a Storm Rolled In.

"Don't Forget, GRIM...  
>It Was By MY POWER That You Became a REAPER!<br>Instead Of Just a Skeleton Living In The Pumpkin King's Shadow...  
>And You KNOW The Price For Your Failure To Fulfill Your Duties As An "Agent Of Death"<br>LIFE & DEATH Must Be In Balance: Some Live, Some Die...That's How It WORKS!  
>If The World Was All BIRTH, But NO DEATH...It Would Be CHAOS!<br>The Same Applies To a World With NO LIFE AT ALL!

"I Have Served You Fathfully All These Years, Angela.

"The Other Grim Did So, Too...And Look What HE DID.

Grim Was Silent.  
>At That Moment, Jack reaver Arrived.<p>

"YOU! Shouted Jack

"JACK! Exclaimed Grim

"Well...Speak Of The Devil, So to Speak. Said Angela

Jack Marched Towards Angela.

"Of All The Angels For Heaven To Send...WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU!

"Still Don't Like Me?"

"Your The Angel Of Flipping Death, Nobody Likes You.

"Depends On Your Perspective...

"WHat Are You Doing Here!" demanded Jack Reaver

"Amanda Threatens The Human Realm WIth a Demon reaper Beast...

"I KNOW...Mandy Told Me.

"Did You Know That Clockwork, The Time Ghost Has Charged Your Children With the task Of Stopping It?

"WHAT! Exclaimed Jack

"I Knew You'd Flip At That..." said Anegla with a sly smile

"THEY'RE ONLY KIDS, THEY CAN'T JUST-

"They're GHOST RIDERS, They can Handle Themselves...

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!

"More Than You Think...  
>Look, The Demon Reaper Threatens All Of Life And Death<br>It'll Upset The Balance And Put Me & Alot Of Reapers Out Of The Job: I Need To be Sure You'll PREVENT This From Happening.

"I Will...COUNT ON IT.

"Never The Less, I Will be Keeping An Eye On Things...  
>Remember: "The Angels Are ALWAYS Watching, Even If You Can't SEE Them"<p>

"You Just Stay Away From My Family!  
>I Won't Let you Take Away My Wife And Children Like You Took My Sister.<p>

"I Hope It Won't Come To That.  
>You Know, I Don't Really ENJOY Taking Innocent People Away...I AM An Angel, You Know.<p>

"Could Of Fooled Me.

Angela Smiled.

"I'll Be Watching, Rider...

In a Flash Of Light, Angela Changed Into a Crow And Flew Away.

"I Really Don't Like Her...

"You Don't Know Da' Half Of It, I Have Ta' Work for Her!

Jack faced Grim.

"Where Is Clockwork?

"Here, Rider...

Jack Turned To See The Time Ghost Floating Over Him.  
>Jack Turned Into the Ghost Rider And Faced Clockwork.<p>

"where. are. my. **KIDS!**"

**[Meanwhile, Somewhere]**

a Portal Opens In An Empty Field Jackie And Malina Fall Out As It Closes behind Them.

"Rough Trip... Said Jackie

Malina Picked Up The Journal That Dropped.

"Where Are We?

"I Don't Know.  
>I'm Not Even Sure This Is Anywhere Near Halloween Town...<p>

"Well, If Clockwork Sent Us Here...It MUST Be For a Good Reason.

Jackie Sighed.

"How Are We Suppose To Stop Oogie Boogie And Amanda If We Don't Even Know WHERE THE HECK WE EVEN ARE!

"Well, As Long As We're Here...We Should Catch Up On Our "History".

Malina Opened The Journal And Read It.  
>Jackie Just Started Walking Around And Played Around With Fireballs.<p>

Suddenly, He Noticed Strange Footprints On the Ground.

"Hey...What's This?

Jackie Blindly Follows The Trail, leaving Malina Behind In her Studies.  
>He Came Over a Hilltop...Where He Saw a Massive Junk Pile.<p>

"MALINA!, COME OVER HERE!

Malina Ran Over To Him.

"WHAT IS-

Malina Sees The Pile.

"it.

They Stare At The Junkyard, Which Is Littered With Stuff.

"Where Could All This Come From?

"Ah, Who Cares...It's Worth Checking Out.

Jack Ran Towards The Junk Pile.

"BROTHER, BE CAREFUL!

Jackie Climbed Over The Mounds Of Trash.  
>Malina (Against Her Better Judgement) Followed Him.<p>

Jackie Soon Tripped, Fell And Slid Over Some Trash...Crashing Into a Blunt Object.

"BROTHER!, ARE YOu OKAY!

"Oh, yeah...I'm Just Fine. Said Jackie, Dazed

"What The Heck Did I Hit!

Jackie Gets Up...And Sees An Old Motercycle.

"Kick Me, I Must Be Dreaming.

Malina Kicks Him.

"OW!

"Sorry, I Thought You Were Serious.

Jackie ran To the Bike.

"I Wonder If I Can Get This Started Up...

"(Sigh), Whatever...I'm Taking a Walk.

Malina Left Jackie, Who Was Busy Gathering Parts To Fix The Bike With.

Malina Walked Deeper Into the Field.  
>The Wind Blowed a Gentle Breeze Into Her Hair.<p>

Malina Closed her Eyes As She Felt The AIr Blow Softly Against her Skin.  
>Suddenly, She Heard Horses Nieghing In The Distance.<p>

She Opened Her Eyes And Saw a Herd Of Horses Running.

"wow...

Malina Walked Over To Watch Them.  
>She Marveled At How Fast They ran, How Powerful They Looked...<br>It Was Like Witnessing Absoloute Freedom In It's True Glory.

"amazing...

The Horses Stopped To Graze On the Grass.  
>Malina Chose To get Closer And Watch Them.<p>

(SNAP!)

Malina Stepped On a Stick, Causing The Horses To Run.

"WAIT!, STOP!

The Horses Ran Like Thunder...  
>Malina Turned And Walked off, Disappointed.<p>

She Suddenly Felt a Hot Breath Against Her Back.  
>She Turned To See a Black Horse Facing Her.<p>

It Didn't Run...Just Stared At Her.  
>Malina Reached Out Her Hand, Surprisingly...It Didn't Flinch.<p>

Malina Petted It's Nose Gently.  
>She Ran her Hand Across It's Soft Fur.<p>

"your beautiful...

The Horse Snorted.

Malina Smiled.  
>She Felt That This Was Her HER HORSE.<p>

Meanwhile, Jackie Had Managed To get His New Motercycle Working.  
>He Drove It Out Of the Junk Pile And Into The Outter Field.<p>

"MALINA!  
>The Motercycle Works, COME SEE!<p>

Jackie Looked Around.

"Malina?

(LOUD NEIGH)

Jackie Turns To See Malina Riding a Black Horse That Gallops Towards Him.

"Whoa...

"Hey, Big Brother...Look What I Found.

"Wow...That's Interesting.

Malina Gets Off The Horse.

"I'm Gonna Go Find a Sattle, You Watch Him.

Malina Leaves.  
>Jackie Stares At The Horse.<p>

"Uhhhh...Hi.

The Horse Makes Noises.

"I'M BACK!

Malina Brings Out a Brown Sattle And Reigns, She Places It On The Horse.  
>She Get's On the Horse And Takes The Reigns In her Hand.<p>

"Hang On...

Malina Takes Out a Cowboy Hat She Also Found And Puts It On.

"How Do I Look?

"You Look Great.

Suddenly, a Portal Appeared Before Them.

"Well, Guess That's Our Ticket Out Of Here...

Jackie Changes Into His Rider Form...His Bike Changes As Well.

"Ready?

Malina Grins.  
>She Changes Into HER Rider Form...Along With Her Horse.<p>

"Ready...

Jackie Grinned.

"Let's Ride...

Both Riders Charge Into the Portal, Which Soon Closes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: For this chapter, i decided to introduce an "OC" of mine: Angela, the Angel of Death.<strong>

** I figured that if Grim isn't the Only Reaper around (and, wasn't always one in the past)**  
><strong> then, "Somebody" had to of given him the job, and started the Reaping Business in the first place.<strong>

** Who better than the Angel of Death?, the Original "Grim Reaper."**

** Also, Jackie and Malina get their "Rides"**


End file.
